Olympian
by Tinni
Summary: Sosuke competes in Rio 2016 as a triathlete
1. Chapter 1

**Olympian**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

_Rio De Janeiro 2016_

By the time Sosuke checked into the Olympic village, the majority of the swim team had long cleared out. Sosuke wasn't sure what the Japanese Olympic Committee planned to do with the athletes who had finished their events. He knew they wanted a good number on hand for the closing ceremony. Especially medal winners. This was mostly because of Tokyo 2020. Otherwise, given there was no procession of nations at the closing ceremony, there was no official requirement to stick around for the closing ceremony, thus most National Olympic Committees were reluctant to pay to keep their athletes around, and it was up to individual athletes to pay their own way, if they so desired.

Sosuke had no plans to hang around after his event, which was in about a week. He was in the top ten in the world in triathlon but he was seen as a long shot for the gold. Sosuke was certainly going to give it his all but more than his fellow competitors, what stood in Sosuke's way was his stupid shoulder. Sosuke didn't want to dwell on how many surgeries, therapy session and other things his shoulder had, had to endure. But none of it had been enough. None of it had allowed Sosuke to return to swimming, to return to Rin. Eventually, Rin had stopped waiting and moved on, leaving Sosuke to do the same.

Since it wasn't Sosuke's nature to wallow, he had picked himself up and started walking down a different path. An unknown path to no destination in particular. Turned out the destination was the Olympics afterall, only he was here as a triathlete and not a swimmer. He was part of team Japan along with Rin but now he was wholly estranged from his childhood friend and lifelong crush. But that's life isn't it, thought Sosuke as he stretched out on his bed.

Well at least he hoped it was okay for him to have this bed. When Sosuke had arrived at his designated room, it was empty. But clearly his roommate had already been here since one of the beds had a large bag near it. So Sosuke had taken the other bed. Assuming that his roommate had used his bag to mark the bed they wanted. If not, well Sosuke thought his roommate was a twat for keeping their bag near a bed they didn't want.

As Sosuke was thinking these things the door to his room opened, "Yamazaki," called the newcomer but the tone indicated that it was more a greeting then anything else.

"Nanase!" exclaimed Sosuke, "What are you doing here?"

"I asked to be your roommate," he replied simply, heading to to the big bag that had been in the room earlier and dropping a couple of smaller bags near it, "Rin left as soon as the swimming schedule finished. He's still in Rio but he's staying at a hotel," Haru explained, "Management wanted me to stick around for the closing ceremony but I don't have as many sponsors as Rin," I couldn't afford to stay at a hotel on my own yen, Sosuke translated, "But I don't like sharing with people I don't know. So when I saw your name on the athlete roster, I asked to be moved."

"Ah okay," replied Sosuke, he wasn't exactly thrilled with having Nanase Haruka as his roommate but the envy and jealousy he used to feel towards Haru had long dulled to the point that Sosuke was able to resign himself to it. He could live with this arrangement.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," Haru continued, unexpectedly talkative, "Rin never mentioned. I only found out after management gave me the roster to let me pick my roommate."

"Rin and I haven't spoken in years," replied Sosuke, a little sadly, "Nothing really happened," he added quickly, "It just all sort of petered out. Happens sometime," Sosuke stated flatly, "But I have been following Rin's career," Sosuke explain more cheerfully, "I actually managed to get tickets for the 100m and 200m butterfly! Those were fantastic races! Pity Rin had to settle for two silvers. Although I think the fact you guys took gold in the medley relay would probably make-up for Rin missing out on individual golds," Sosuked mused, "He always liked the relay the most. Wish I could have gotten tickets for that."

"You have been here awhile then," commented Haru, effectively changing the subject.

"Yes, I have been at the triathlon training camp in São Carlos. I made day trips to watch Rin race," Sosuke explained.

"I wikied you," said Haru, "You could be walking away with gold next weekend."

"It's a long shot," replied Sosuke soberly, "I would have to be having a really good day," he said as his hand moved to his troublesome shoulder of their own accord, "And my opponents," he added with a smile, "Well they don't have to be having a bad day but they can't also be having a good day."

"I'll be cheering for you," replied Haru, deadpan, "I am sure Rin will be too."

"Did you tell Rin about me?" asked Sosuke. Wondering for the first time if there was a chance that Rin was aware that he too had managed to become an Olympian.

"No, I assume he knew. Besides I haven't spoken to him since the night of the medley finals," replied Haru, "I was busy with Makoto."

"Tachibana is here?" asked Sosuke

Haru nodded, "But he's working. He's here with a group of schoolkids. So even though I am done with my events, we don't get to see each other much. But he manage to get some free time over the last two days, so we got to do some sightseeing."

"Makoto and Haru, still best friends huh," Sosuke was not quite able to keep the envy from his voice.

Haru tilted his head and seem to consider his next words carefully, "You know Makoto and I are lover right, Yamazaki?"

Well that caught Sosuke by surprise, "Uh, you are?"

Haru nodded, "We got together in college. You don't have a problem with that do you, Yamazaki?" Haru asked.

"Why would I have a problem with you being with Tachi… ah, no, no, I don't have any problem with you being gay," replied Sosuke.

"I am not gay," clarified Haru, "I can't be since I am not homosexul. I am Mako-sexual," explained Haru in his trademark deadpan voice with his deadpan expression.

Sosuke couldn't help but laugh, "That's hilarious! I didn't know you had such a wicked sense of humour," maybe that's part of what appeal to Rin about you. Sosuke thought to himself. Since he was getting back to feeling sad, Sosuke decided to be productive, "Anyway, I am going to checkout the village. Maybe get some food or hit the gym. Want to give me a tour?" he asked, more to make clear that he wasn't running away from Nanase.

"I'll show you the pool," said Haru because of course, that was the most important thing, "Then we can eat the king mackerel in the cafeteria for lunch!"

"King mackerel?" repeated Sosuke a bit confused.

"They call it Cavala," explained Haru, "Its delicious."

"Ah, okay. Well I'll try it," replied Sosuke. Haru nodded as he turned to lead the way out of the room, deciding that age had certainly improved Sosuke and that he was glad to asked for the room change.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I literally have no idea if this will end Sourin. This is more me wanting to write a happy future for Sosuke independent of Rin. So yeah, don't read this if you absolutely must have this end Sourin.

Anyway, a word about the timeline and the sports background for this story. The last scene of Free! Eternal Summer was hinted to be during the 2009 Fina World Championships in Rome. Based on their cell phone models, Free! was previously dated to take place around 2007/08. Assuming that the boys graduated from high school March 2008 (Japanese school goes from April to March) Rin, Haru, Sosuke and Makoto are aged 26 in this story. This is roughly when they would be at their peaks as athletes and when they would have the most chance to win medals.

For Rin and Haru, this is also their second Olympic games after London 2012 and you can bet both of them would be under a lot of pressure to keep swimming until Tokyo 2020. Especially if no one was coming-up the ranks that could replace them. In this story, Rin does not have any individual gold medals. Always coming second after Haru in 100m Freestyle and second in butterfly in both 100m and 200m after an original character I am yet to name, who is Rin's training partner in Australia. But Rin has gold medals from medley events. Haru competes in 100m and 200m free + relays. He hasn't lost a race since 2010!


	2. Chapter 2

**Olympian**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

The first year out of high school was the hardest. It was 2008 and the year of the Beijing Olympics. Both Rin and Haru were set to try out for the National Swim Team but neither were expected to make it. You need roughly two years of focused training to make it on to the Olympic team. Which meant Haru and Rin would have had to train for the Olympics in mind from the second year of their high school. Of course, they had not been. Back in second year of high school, the Olympics was the furthest thing from either of Rin and Haru's minds. But the irony was that Sosuke would have been on the Olympic training track in his old school in Tokyo if, his shoulder had just held in there.

"You really screwed me," Sosuke remembered whispering to his traitorous shoulder as he lay in the hospital, following his operation, "Or maybe I screwed you,." it was his fault. It was all his fault. He had ignored his bodies warning and this was the result. Oh what he wouldn't give for a time machine.

"I didn't make it. :(" Came the simple text from Rin on the 2nd day of the trials. It wasn't a surprise to Sosuke, he had been watching the webcast of the swimming qualifiers.

"But I'll definitely make it next time! Rome '09, I'll be waiting for you!", was Rin's follow on message. It got Sosuke thinking.

Would he be in competition state by the World Swimming Championships in Rome? Sosuke had no idea but he vowed he wouldn't rush it. It's not that he wanted to keep Rin waiting, its just that he didn't want Rin to cry. Rin would definitely cry if Sosuke rushed it and screwed his shoulders for good. So both for his own sake and that of Rin, this time, Sosuke would take it slow and steady. But it was hard.

It was hard when he gave into temptation and looked through the list of swimmers selected for the the team or just swimmers who had posted good results. Thus going to be awarded stipend from Japanese National Olympic team, signed-up with elite coaches and reap the reward of sponsors. A lot of his old teammates from Tokyo were on the list. Including old rivals he had soundly beaten when he was just a freshmen. It was a terrible thing to peak at age 15.

* * *

"So you are rooming with the great Nanase Haruka?" asked his manager, Yamamoto Honda.

"Yep," replied Sosuke as he performed his cool down set of exercises.

"How is he? Ego the size of a house?" wondered Yamamoto.

"Nanase knows he was born to swim but I don't think I would call him egotistic," replied Sosuke, "Besides, I hardly see him. Just in the morning briefly before I head-out for my run and then again at night. Just as its time to turn in," Sosuke explained.

"Yeah I heard Nanase wasn't much of a mixer," replied Yamamoto, "Its a bit of headache for the NOC since they want Nanase out there promoting Tokyo 2020 to the athletes here."

"Nanase's ah… best friend is here," said Sosuke, recovering quickly from revealing too much. Although he doubted Haru was hiding the fact that he had a boyfriend. It was probably more that Haru didn't think it was anyone's business, "I gather Nanase spends all the free time he can with Tachibana, that's the best friend. But he still seems to have a pretty full schedule of activities like speaking with kids, talking to the press etc, etc."

Yamamoto opened his mouth to say something but then seem to think better of it and instead asked, "Are you off to physio?" Sosuke nodded by way of reply.

Regular physiotherapy was a constant part of Sosuke's life. More so than other athletes. If anything, he was over cautious. Yamamoto was convinced that his fear of injury was now holding him back. Sosuke didn't argue with that assessment. Especially since as things stood now, it was just like back then with his swimming.

No it might actually be worse. Back then, it wasn't his dream to simply reach the international stage, he wanted to stand besides Rin. He wanted to be connected with Rin again. Now he had nothing like that. Sosuke just wanted to keep doing something he enjoyed, something he was good at, something he loved as long as he could.

Yet, "You can win gold you know," his manager was telling him, "You just have to give it your all! Really go at it and put your body on the line."

"I do give it my all," Sosuke replied, a little annoyed that this was being brought up again.

"No you don't!" insisted Yamamoto, "Don't forget that I have been watching you since almost the time you started," it was true, Sosuke had come to Yamamoto's notice during his first ever triathlon competition. Long before Sosuke had decided to give the sport a serious go, "You were much more bold at the beginning. But now, you are like a timid rabbit and you know I am right! You are wasting your talents," he declared.

Wasting his talents? Perhaps he was because it wasn't as if Yamamoto was completely wrong. When Sosuke had started, he had nothing to lose. Triathlon was something he started doing because a fellow patient of his physiotherapist invited Sosuke to try out a beginner clinic he was running. Sosuke wasn't even going to go but Kisumi had come to visit and noticed the flyer Sosuke had been given. Kisumi curiosity button was pushed and he basically nagged Sosuke into going. Sosuke had enjoyed his time and found the sport fascinating. The high degree of difficulty and technicality appealed to him. So he had started casually visiting the local club. He had decided to compete in a local competition purely to test himself and as a result, had pushed himself to his limit. He had come 5th but performed well enough to attract attention. Including that of Yamamoto.

About the same time, the chapter was well and truly closing on Sosuke swimming career. What had Rin said? "Don't crush your potential before you even try," well Sosuke had tried. He had endured two operation, with six months of intense rehabilitation in between and another year after his last operation. Even with Japan's public health care system, he and his family were out of pocket thousands of dollars. Sosuke suspected his father had taken out a second mortgage on their house. His father didn't deny it, just told Sosuke not to worry about money and just concentrate on what he had to do. But his family's unwavering support had only served to drive home how futile pursuing swimming was.

Sosuke's times were just not there anymore. He could win prefecture level competitions, even regional competitions but as soon as he hit National level, he was relegated to a lane filler. Even when he scraped into the finals, it was in the outer lanes. Eating the wakes of others. Many people, especially his old teammates from Samezuka and Tokyo encouraged him and were very supportive. Pointing out that he was slowly but steady improving his person best. That was true but so were they and many of their times were already higher than his.

Worse, even if he could get back to being in the top ten in Japan, his times would not put him anywhere near the top ten in the world. It was a lost cause. He would never join Rin in the international stage. But even as he accepted the reality regarding his swimming, he hadn't taken part in his first few races in triathlon for any reason apart from the challenge. That's probably why he had been able to be, "Reckless," Sosuke said out loud, "I used to be pretty reckless. I just know better now."

"Fearless is not the same as reckless!" his managed pointed out, "Look, I know why you are over cautious. But here is the thing, the way you are racing now will most likely lead to a long, injury free career as a triathlete. But you'll only ever be a challenger and not a winner. I mean, you quit swimming because you didn't think you would ever get out of the outer lanes. Why the hell are you condemning yourself to," he paused to think of a right word but could only manage, "Not winning! This is it," he continued, "It's the Olympics! This is not the time to be cautious," Sosuke couldn't argue.

* * *

"Do you ever worry about injuries, Nanase?" asked Sosuke, the night before his race.

"No," replied Haru, as he continued to change into his pajamas.

"Never?" asked Sosuke, surprised.

"The water won't hurt me," Haru answered as he reached for his phone. It was time to make his nightly call to Makoto.

Sosuke scoffed but said nothing. He remembered Rin telling him about Haru's habit of personifying water. This was just his first time experiencing it first hand.

"Even if I am injured," Haru suddenly said, drawing Sosuke's attention but Haru wasn't looking at Sosuke but intensely at his phone. Sosuke guessed Makoto's contact details were probably on screen already and Haru was just about to hit the call button, "Even if I am injured I would have Makoto and the water. I might not be able to swim competitively but I would still be able to swim. It wouldn't be the same but I wouldn't disrespect the water by not trusting it."

"I don't have a Makoto," thought Sosuke, "I don't have anything except this. But," taking a deep breath Sosuke said aloud, "You might have a point Nanase. Maybe sometimes what you need is faith and trust. Faith that the gods of sport won't scorn your effort and trust that you have done all you can. Both in training and taking care of your body."

Haru nodded, "That's why mackerel is also important."

Sosuke didn't know how to respond to that so he just wished Haru goodnight and turned in, as Haru walked out on the attached balcony to make his nightly call to Makoto. But before sleep claimed him, Sosuke remembered thinking, "Faith and trust huh. I wonder if I have enough of either left."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading. I would really appreciate comments as unlike my other fics, I don't have any clear vision for these and I certainly have not thought of an ending. So your comments would ask like fuel for my creative fire! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Olympian**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

"Yamazaki-kun," called the nurse.

Sosuke stood-up and at the same time, another boy about the same age as him also stood-up. There was a moment of confusion as Sosuke and the other boy looked at each other. But then the nurse clarified, "Yamazaki Sosuke-kun," Sosuke moved forward as the other boy sat back down. Yamazaki was a common enough lastname in Japan. So Sosuke thought nothing of the incident. He didn't even remember what the other Yamazaki looked like.

However, the other Yamazaki did remember Sosuke and running back into Sosuke a few days later, did not hesitate to greet him, "Good afternoon Yamazaki-san," he said cheerfully.

"Ah good afternoon," Sosuke replied, wondering who his person was and why he knew his name.

Sosuke's confusion must have been clear because the other man laughed, "I am the other Yamazaki," he reminded Sosuke, "Yamazaki Teppei."

"Oh right," said Sosuke, they were at the train station near the hospital. Sosuke wondered if Teppei had been at the hospital. Sosuke didn't remember seeing him but then again, Sosuke didn't usually spend any time observing his fellow patients.

"So what are you in for?" he asked, "I am seeing the physio about my legs," he seemed to be offering his own medical history in a bid to get Sosuke to open-up, "I strained my calf muscles."

"Shoulders," Sosuke said curtly.

"Sports injury?" wondered Yamazaki Teppei, eyeing Sosuke's godlike physique.

"Swimmer's shoulders," replied Sosuke, wondering why this guy was still talking to him.

"Man that's rough! I am really afraid of developing that," the other Yamazaki admitted, "I mean, swimming is already my weakest leg. I don't need an injury slowing me down further," it must have occurred to Teppei that Sosuke probably wasn't able to follow what he was saying, so he quickly explained, "I am a triathlete. Do you know much about the triathlon?" he asked.

"That's the sport where you swim, bike and finally run right?" asked Sosuke.

"Pretty much," replied Teppei cheerfully, "Although the unique and important part of the sport is the transitions between the legs. There are lots of rules around the transition and also the area where athletes can acquire lots of penalties. In my last race, I got a time penalty for my transition between swimming and cycling legs. Kept me out of the top five! I was really depressed," he explained, "Also the race where I got the calf injury. I was trying to make-up for the time penalty in the running leg."

Sosuke didn't reply. Just nodded and hoped it would be enough for the guy to finally shut-up. He was also making a point of overtly checking the stations clock and willing the train to get here. Not to mention hoping this guy wasn't about to catch the same train as him.

"Here," the man suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a flyer, "My club is running a beginners Triathlon clinic this weekend. I am part of the organisation committee. Why don't you come along? It'll be fun. I mean, of course you don't have to take part in anything if you injury is still bad."

"My shoulders are much better," replied Sosuke, as he took the flyer, more out of politeness then anything else, "I'll think about it."

"Please do!" said Yamazaki Teppei. The train arrived shortly after and much to Sosuke's relief, Teppei had to wait for the next train and so Sosuke was freed from having to socialise further.

* * *

"That dream again," Sosuke thought as he awoke. It was a dream he often had on the day of big races. Sosuke hadn't known back then how profoundly his encounter with Yamazaki Teppei would change is life. Nor did Yamazaki Teppei know that the man he had been trying to encourage to give triathlon a try would become Japan's best triathlete and the nation's best hope for an olympic gold in the event.

Speaking of which, Sosuke absently wondered if Teppei was going to be at the race. He had heard that Kisumi might be there. But Kisumi was a very busy man and Sosuke doubted he would see him before… "Stop hanging on to me, Kisumi!" cried Haru as he threw open the door to their room and walked in with a mock pouting Kisumi.

"Haru is still so cold!" protested Kisumi as he entered the room, immediately his eyes tracked to bed on the far side of the room, "Sosuke! You are awake! I am glad. It's the big day! I came me eat breakfast with you for extra luck."

"I am pretty sure my day is already unlucky given you are here," replied Sosuke.

"So cold! You and Haru both giving me the cold shower," moaned Kisumi, "And after I rearranged my scheduled to be here too!"

"What are you doing here Kisumi?" wondered Sosuke, "Shouldn't you be off somewhere wheeling and dealing?"

"I took the day off to cheer you on! Although I'll be sitting with the sports minister during your actual race," replied Kisumi cheerfully. Sosuke didn't know how but Kisumi had somehow managed to get a position in the sports ministry and worked as an aide to the sports minister, "The minister told me to tell you that he's looking forward to seeing you win gold. So I thought, what can I do to make my bosses dream come true. That's when I realised, pork!"

"Pork?" asked Sosuke and Haru together.

"You mean for luck?" asked Sosuke.

"Mackerel is more lucky," replied Haru.

Kisumi laughed, "Don't ever change, Haru! Anyway, I have your favourite Tonkatsu already!" replied Kisumi, "And don't say something like you can't eat it or something. I checked with Honda-san to make sure Tonkatsu was allowed in your training diet."

"Fine, fine," said Sosuke, "Give me ten minutes to get ready. I'll meet you in the common room."

"Great!" declared Kisumi, "Let's go Haru!"

As they made their way to the lounge, seemingly out of the blue Haru asked, "Does Rin know about Yamazaki?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kisumi in response.

"I didn't know Yamazaki was a triathlete. I don't watch any sports except swimming and he wasn't in the last Olympics," explained Haru, "I only found out he was an Olympian when I saw his name on a list of people who hadn't checked into the village yet. Rin never mentioned that Yamazaki was an triathlete now. You are the only person who knows all of us, so I was wondering if you know if Rin knows."

"Did you mentioned to Rin that Sosuke was here?" asked Kisumi.

"I haven't spoken to Rin since finding out," replied Haru.

"You could just call and ask Rin," Kisumi pointed out, slightly amused. Haru didn't know what to say in response. Kisumi sighed, "I never mentioned to Rin that Sosuke was a triathlete. When I am with Rin, I mostly just talk about Rin and occasionally you. Rin only ever mentions you," Kisumi owned, "I keep waiting for Rin to mention Sosuke. Rin never does," Kisumi explained, this tone resigned.

"Sosuke brings-up Rin from time to time. So I know Sosuke follows Rin's swimming career closely. So I tell him about my meeting with Rin and let me know stuff I know about Rin that's not confidential but not necessarily public knowledge either. Sosuke likes to listen but I don't think he wants to meet Rin again. That chapter of his life is closed. It ended when Sosuke stopped swimming," Kisumi finished.

Haru didn't comment. Simply nodded and let Kisumi interpret the gesture how he would. But Haru understood why Kisumi wouldn't mention Sosuke to Rin. Sosuke made it clear that he and Rin were no longer in-touch. Rin was supposed to be Sosuke's best friend. Making suddenly bringing-up Sosuke to Rin awkward. It was one of the reasons Haru hadn't called Rin to talk about Sosuke.

* * *

_Some eight years ago now, I was sitting at a hospital waiting room to see a physio about a strained calf muscle. This was not an uncommon occurrence for me as I have had the misfortune to be one of those athletes who are often described as "being plagued by injury". It is one of the reasons I am now a humble reporter, covering the exploits of gods among men we call Olympians. Little did I know that on that day, in that hospital room, I would meet a future Olympian. An Olympian I myself would influence into finding his true path. A path that has…_

It was about this point that Yamazaki Teppei had stopped writing. Cover come by a superstitious dread that if he actually wrote down the words "path that has now led to gold" or even the more abstract "path that has now led to Olympic glory" it won't happen. Sosuke will under perform once again and instead of climbing the podium, he and his manager would yet again have to give an interview explaining why Sosuke once again failed to live-up to expectation.

Triathlon had been steadily rising in popularity in Japan and a lot of eyes were on Sosuke. Certainly the triathlon community in Japan were hoping that Sosuke would win gold and thus catapult their sport into the general public consciousness. Even with Triathlon's rising popularity, it was not a sport that the vast majority of the Japanese were familiar with. If Sosuke won, it would change a lot of things. Hopefully for the better.

However, even though tt was a point of pride for Teppei that he was the one who had first introduced Sosuke to the sport, he was also the first to admit that Sosuke had a habit of disappointing. The man who should be bathed in medal, always seem to finish just outside the podium. It was infuriating. Especially since that despite not having had a podium finish to his name, Yamazaki Sosuke was still the best male triathlete in Japan at the moment.

Teppei sighed, closing his tablet cover he put it back in his bag and got his camera out. He decided to go around the venue and take some crowd shots. Maybe get some photos of Japanese fans and get some quotes from them. If Sosuke didn't medal again, he'll need fluff to fill his article.

Teppei had just finished taking the photo of a family from Japan who were all enthusiastic fans of triathlon. When he noticed the golden medal winning Australian butterfly swimmer Shane Fraser. He was wearing a non-descriptive tracksuit and had a cap that mostly obscured his features. Teppei had noticed him only because Shane had taken of his cap momentarily to adjust it as he talked with his companion. Teppei couldn't tell who Shane's companion was but he too was wearing a non-descriptive tracksuit and had a cap on.

"Another Olympian?" wondered Teppei as he approached them. He was hoping to get a quote or two. Especially since Shane Fraser was pretty famous in Japan on account of being the man who had kept Japan's own Matsuoka Rin from winning gold in butterfly. He also spoke perfect Japanese, having learnt from the aforementioned Matsuoka Rin as Rin and Shane were training mates and roommates in Australia.

On seeing Teppei approach both Shane and his companion turned towards him. That's when Teppei realised that Shane's companion was none other than Matsuoka Rin himself. Accelerating his steps he approached the pair and introduced himself, "Matsuoka-san, Fraser-san, forgive the intrusion," he said in heavily accented English, "I am Yamazaki Teppei from Japan Sports Today. I was wondering if I could take a picture and get a quote from you regarding todays event."

"No pictures!" Rin said firmly.

"Oh come on!" chimed in Shane, "Stop being such a, what's the word, tsundere!" with that he grabbed Rin and pretty much forced him to pose as Teppei quickly snapped a picture, "Here's my quote," said Shane, "I am hoping for Australian gold but I also want to see how Yamazaki Sosuke performs. I have heard a lot about him and would love to meet him."

"You know about Yamazaki Sosuke-san?" asked Teppei, as he snapped a few shots.

"Yep! He and Rin here are childhood friends," Shane explained cheerfully.

"Oi Shane!"

"I have been hearing about him since Rin joined our training team," Shane went on, ignoring Rin, "I was expecting to race him in the pool actually. Because I heard he was an amazing butterfly swimmer. But then he dropped out. Rin cried for like a week!"

"I didn't cry for a week!" protested Rin, "Stop making shit-up!"

"You are right, it was more like a month!" Shane replied with a grin. Rin scowled fiercely and for a moment Shane thought he had gone too far. But Shane decided just to laugh it off and add, "So yeah, gold for Australia but also hoping Yamazaki makes it on to the podium."

"Ah and you, Matsuoka-san?" wondered Teppei, as he took care to store away the information he had just learnt until he had a chance to pull out his tablet and note it down.

Rin looked away, anger and hurt seem to be radiating off of him. Surely he couldn't be this angry over Shane's joking comments. "I hope Sosuke does well since he sacrificed swimming for this shit," he said before walking away.

Ah, thought Teppei, So the anger wasn't over what Fraser-san said after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So after the idea of "triathlete Sosuke" entered my brain I did do some digging around to find out about the state of triathlon in Japan. Japan does a number of triathletes with the last name Yamazaki. So I thought it would be cool to have it that Sosuke got introduced to triathlon by someone with the same lastname as him. ^.^

Also Shane Fraser, Rin's Australian butterfly friend and rival, is named after two legendary Australian female swimmers Shane Gould and Dawn Fraser. I decided to name him after female swimmers to keep the joke of the boys having "girly" names. Although Shane is actually more typically a boys name in Australia.

Lastly, thank you to everybody who commented last chapter. This story is evolving and the comments are helping me figure out what to write. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Olympian**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

Breakfast had been filled with mostly Kisumi talking with Haru and Sosuke offering few words here and there. After breakfast Haru headed-off to meet-up with Makoto with promises of watching Sosuke's event on TV. Sosuke assured Haru he didn't have to watch, at least not the whole thing. Kisumi interjected at this point and assured Sosuke that Haru would not do something he didn't want, even to be polite and so he shouldn't worry about it.

About this time Sosuke's manager came to escort him to the venue. Kisumi wished him good luck and headed-off to meet-up with the Japanese sport ministers entourage so he could head to the venue with with them.

Sosuke didn't have any particular friends or any enemies among his competitors. This was partly due to his reserved nature and also because of his reputation as a chronic underperformer. No one pegged him as someone they had to beat because they just assume he would beat himself. It was, kind of frustrating and not just for him. "Yamazaki-senpai!" cried Izuki Kinshiro, Sosuke's kouhai in Team Japan and triathlon, "I hope you win! Please win! I know you can win! I want to see Yamazaki-senpai on the podium since its still too early for me!"

"I'll do my best," replied Sosuke, not sure what to do when confronted by his distressed kouhai.

"That won't do, Yamazaki-senapi," protested Kinshiro, "You have to be more fired-up! Don't you want that gold around your neck?"

That was a good question. Why was he here if not to win the gold? What was he expecting? Why did he work so hard? And why was he asking these questions just before what was most likely the biggest race of his life! The biggest race of his life… now there was a thought… "Yes," Sosuke suddenly found himself saying, "I am here for the gold," that was the right answer and something almost all the athletes would say on principle. But something in Sosuke's tone convinced his kohai, who smiled brightly and started chatting about his own preparation and his own modest goal of reaching the top ten.

* * *

By the time they lined-up at the start-line, Sosuke's mind was curiously blank. But something inside of him had changed. He had made his decision. He was going to give it his all and if this was the last race he ever runs, so be it. With that in mind, when the start signal was given, Sosuke dived into the water at his full strength.

Up on the stands, Rin was watching, "He's still fast," he said wistfully.

"For a triathlete," replied Shane looking at Sosuke more critically. Rin gave him an annoyed look.

Back in the water, Sosuke was making a point to stay just ahead of the pack. The swimming leg of the Triathlon was the shortest at 1500m. But it was still longer than the sprints Sosuke used to swim. That said, he was still one of the fastest, if not the fastest, swimmers amongst the 55 triathletes. He could easily exit the water well ahead of the others. In triathlon you got penalised if you just left your gear on the ground between phase changes. You had to put everything in the designated box. Sosuke had also gotten transitions down and had a knack for getting everything in the box neatly and thus avoiding the time penalties.

However, cycling was Sosuke's weakest leg and he didn't really want to be riding first. The first ride had to deal with the headwind and thus got worn out quicker. But Sosuke was likely to be overtaken quickly, or the person behind Sosuke might just use him as a windbreaker and let Sosuke sweat it out and not make a move until the last minute. What a galling thought. In the end Sosuke decided to settle for carefully timing his exit out of the water to be among the first three and then doing his best to stay with the lead cycling pack. He was pretty fast as an endurance runner and was confident he could take and maintain the lead during the running leg. Indeed, given his fast transition, he probably could leave the cycling to running transition area in the lead.

There were a few things to watch out for. Not the least of which was the handful of triathletes were much, much, much faster runners then Sosuke. If any of them exited the water with Sosuke or worse, caught-up with Sosuke during the cycling leg, he would be in trouble. He most certain could not let any such athlete be ahead of him or even close to him when the road race started. He would have to build-up a lead against them during the cycling leg and that was a tough call. But he would worry about that once he was out of the water because at the moment, no one was with him he couldn't chase down or shake-off during the running leg.

* * *

"Yamazaki-kun seems to be doing well," noted Makoto was he watched the race unfold with Haru and the group of kids he was watching over. They were school kids from all over Japan who had been sent to Brazil as part of an experience camp under the guidance of Makoto and a handful of other teachers and counselors.

"Is he going to win, Tachibana-sensei?" asked one of the girls.

The group had tickets for the athletics competitions later in the day but for now it was free time for them to socialise, catch-up on their worksheets due monday that covered the things they had done and seen that week or, and this was the option many of them had taken, watch Sosuke and Kinshiro take part in the triathlon. Since Sosuke was a medal chance, the students had been encouraged to watch. Especially since, should Sosuke win, it would be Japan's first medal in triathlon. Which was also a sport not traditionally associated with Japan.

"I think he is in with a good chance," Makoto replied to his student with a smile, "What do you think, Haru?"

"He's going to win," said Haru confidently, "The water accepted him."

"Ah, well there you go children," said Makoto, "Nanase-san thinks Yamazaki-san has a very good chance to win gold for Japan. Let's cheer for him properly."

"But he can't hear us!" protested one of the boys.

"Not everybody who supports Yamazaki-san could be where he could hear them," replied Makoto, "But he knows that there are lots of people back home and elsewhere who are cheering for him. If we cheer with all our heart, I am sure our feelings will get through to him. Right Haru?"

"Yes, knowing that I have lots of supporters cheering me on at home gives me strenght," replied Haru, "So we should cheer for Yamazaki properly. Even if he can't hear us."

Spurred on by the Olympians comments, the kids started cheering from Sosuke. Makoto joined in and even Haru threw in a few cheers. It certainly seemed like Sosuke needed it because as the running segment entered its last couple of laps. Sosuke was in sixth place with quite the gap to make-up.

* * *

He was going to have to sprint it from here. That was his only hope. He didn't know if his stamina would hold or his legs for that matter but if he didn't sprint. He would have no choice. So he did. Throwing caution to the wind, with about a 1 km to go and having already run about 9 km, Sosuke just decided to sprint.

The runner in 5th place, just ahead of him, was easy enough to pass. He hadn't been that far ahead. The runner in 4th place was a bit further ahead and speed-up when he noticed Sosuke on his heel. Sosuke had to really push himself to pass him and kept pushing himself to catch-up and pass the runner who had been in 3rd place. So now Sosuke was in 3rd place. He was about 50 m behind 1st and 2nd with about 500 m to go.

Could he do it? Could he catch-up to them? Overtake them? And then maintain the moment to win gold? There was a real danger that if Sosuke when for gold. He would lose bronze and actually burnout long before the finish line and just be overtaken by one of the people he had just worked hard to overtake.

Well that's the story of my fucked-up life so might as well go with it, Sosuke thought as he flashed back to all the futile efforts he had put in, in high school to try and reach his goal. Only to fall short and fallback so hard that he couldn't get up. He might as well crash and burn again. This time, as an Olympian.

"Come on Sosuke! You can do it!" Sosuke swore he heard Rin scream from somewhere in the crowd. Huh, what a thing to hallucinate. As if Rin even knew he had taken-up triathlon. Still, if Rin did know and they were still friends, Rin would definitely tell him to give it his all. So there really was no excuse anymore. Sosuke dragged-up all the reserve he had and just accelerated.

* * *

"He did it! He did it!" Kisumi was screaming in the VIP area and jumping up and down.

Normally this would be too enthusiastic a behaviour for the normally stoic sports minister. But right now, even the sports minister was happy and smiling. With Tokyo 2020 around the corner, this first triathlon gold would be a great boon. If only for the publicity and positive buzz around it. This was a good day for Japan.

Over at the press-area, Teppei was on the phone with his editor and straight after that, on the phone with his literary agent. First he would write an article. Then there would be the unofficial biography that would also double as a history of triathlon in Japan book. Teppei had in fact been working on the book for years but had been unable to publish it due to the lack of a good hook. But now with Sosuke's gold medal, they had the hook and the buzz that would get the book published and sold once it hit the bookstores.

"Well that was fun," commented Shane as he and Rin waited for the medal ceremony. It was somewhat delayed because Sosuke was quite literally on his back. Having given it all he's got, he was currently unable to even stand and was being fussed over by the medics. "Pity the Aussie pair didn't manage to medal."

Rin didn't comment. His eyes glued to the nearby jumbotron showing Sosuke being worked on. He didn't take his eyes off the screen until the decided to cut to showing highlights from the race. "Let's go," he told Shane.

"Huh? Don't you want to wait for the medal ceremony?" asked Shane, surprised.

"No," said Rin.

Shane sighed, "Look dude, he's your friend. Just stick around. I mean, I am sure he stuck around for our ceremony," Shane pointed out.

"I don't even know if it was him," protested Rin, "I just thought I saw him in the stands," he mumbled.

Shane rolled his eyes, "Given how hard you made me work for the gold this time, I am pretty sure you knew for certain you had seen him up on the stands. I mean, I know you," Shane pointed out, "You scan the stands pretty thoroughly before our races and if you see him, you swim like a freaking great white and I have to work twice is hard to stay one stroke ahead of you. Every time you don't see him, I can pretty much forget about you because I know you won't get higher than bronze."

Rin glared at him but didn't refute him, "Fine, I'll stick around for the medal ceremony! But you have to promise me to not mention me if you run into him in the Olympic village."

"Well I was going to find him tonight and say hi," admitted Shane, "But fine! Which reminds me, did you move out of the Olympic Village to avoid running into Yamazaki?"

"Maybe I am just too old for the sex orgy that happens in the Olympic village as the events finish and we have nothing much to do," commented Rin.

"We are the same age and besides, you aren't exactly the poster child for casual sex Rin," Shane pointed out, "You are way too romantic for stuff like that."

"I am also human," replied Rin, "Look I just needed a break from everything. Including the Olympic village. Besides, you haven't seen the sweet suite my sponsors were able to secure for me! I am pretty glad I moved out."

Shane just shrug, "Suit yourself," he said, "Oh look, it looks like Yamazaki is up and they are about ready to award the medals."

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a surreal haze for Sosuke. He was totally exhausted, mind and body. The fact that he had won didn't really register. Somewhere in the back of his mind Sosuke kept expecting for someone to walk-up and say it was all a big mistake and take the medal back. At some point Kisumi had come and hugged him tightly. Sosuke was too exhausted to do anything but hug him back. He got a phone call from his Teppei, his parents and a few other people texted him. But still it didn't ring true. Even as he could feel the weight of the gold medal hanging around his neck, he couldn't quite believe it. It only really sunk in when Sosuke was finally, finally able to get back to his room and flop down on his bed.

He lay there for over an hour before Haru came back. Since the lights were still on and Sosuke was clearly still awake, Haru congratulated him. Something about Haru saying, "Congratulations Yamazaki," in his cool, calm voice really hammered home the fact that Sosuke won.

Yet in response to Haru, all Sosuke could do was ask, "Now what?"

* * *

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. I would really appreciate comments. I still don't know if I'll end this Sourin. I was half tempted to hint Kisumi x Sousuke and Rin x someone-not-sosuke in this chapter. But I don't really want to shut the door on Sourin yet. Mostly because I would really like to take this in the Sourin direction. Ah well, I guess I'll see how this develops.


	5. Chapter 5

**Olympian**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

"Now what?" Sosuke wondered. He had it. He had an olympic gold. What was he supposed to do now?

"Was winning the Olympic gold your only goal?" wondered Haru.

Sosuke blinked, "I…" what had been his goal? "I wanted to do the best I could. I wanted to get back that feeling of having the whole world open to me. I haven't felt that way since my shoulders broke down the first time in high school. As soon as I had to go into rehab for my shoulders, my world had narrowed. It wasn't about the Olympics or even university but just getting back into shape to just to be able to start training again. No matter how hard I tried, I never managed to expand my world out again. At least where swimming was concerned," Sosuke admitted.

"When I tried triathlon, I found it fun. When I first started, I was at the base of the hill and I could only go up. The going was tough but it was immensely rewarding. I enjoyed it. I was having fun again. So I kept doing it," explained Sosuke, as he did so, a big broad happy smile lit up his face. It was Haru's first time seeing Sosuke smile. It reminded Haru of Makoto. There was clearly a well of warmth and love somewhere below Sosuke's stoic, grouchy exterior.

"Then I discovered I had talent in it and the world opened back up for me. I started thinking of the Olympics just because I could. It was an attainable goal for me once again. So I did all I could to get here. It took a long while. 2012, I was still just a spectator but I didn't want to be just a spectator this time. So I worked hard. But I don't think I came here for the gold. It's only once I was here that I decided I would give it my all for the gold," admitted Sosuke, "That meant that I had to gamble with my limbs again. Push them to their limits and maybe a bit beyond."

"I saw you collapse," interjected Haru, "Both Makoto and I were very worried about you. But I am glad you are okay."

"Well even if I am not, it doesn't matter anymore," said Sosuke, "I have my gold. I mean, I would like to remain injury free and compete in Tokyo 2020. Just because its Tokyo you know?"

"Isn't that a new goal?" asked Haru, "Isn't that the answer to your question?"

"I don't know," admitted Sosuke, "I guess I wanted something that I won't lose just because my body breaks down," because it was painful to lose everything over a busted shoulder, Sosuke adds to himself, "One mishap, in competition or training or even just doing everyday things and I can lose this sport that I have found for myself and fell in love with. So it would be nice to have something a little less fragile."

"Like Makoto and Mackerels," replied Haru.

"Eh? Umm… yeah, I guess…" came Sosuke's confused reply. Makoto he got and certain Sosuke would love to have someone he could love completely. He couldn't at the moment. His heart wasn't entirely his and so he couldn't give his heart to anyone.

Kisumi often chided him and said that no one can or even should give someone their whole heart. Something they should keep back for themselves, their other friends, not to mention their family. So Sosuke should go ahead and give what he could of his heart to someone he loved. Sosuke wondered if Kisumi would still say that if he actually saw the state of Sosuke's heart. His worn, mostly broken heart that couldn't stop pining for the dream where under the bright lights of the watching world, Rin stood besides him.

"This is my post swimming dream," Haru's voice interrupted Sosuke's thoughts as Haru passed him his phone, "Do you remember the joint training camp in 3rd year?" Haru asked.

"Yeah," they went to the mountains and trained by the lake, Sosuke recalled. The memories were still vivid but that was hardly surprising. As if he could ever forget his summer spent with Rin. The last summer he ever spent with Rin.

"We broke our club video camera and we also wanted to go to camp. So we all ended-up getting part-time jobs to earn money. My job was here," Haru pointed at the phone, on the screen was an photo of Makoto and Haru in front of a fast food restaurant called Saba Shack, "I was fun. Even if I had to train myself to smile," explained Haru, "Some years back, the owners of Saba Shack decided to sell-up. It wasn't that the business was doing badly or anything but the couple who owned the place had to move back to look after their elderly parents and they also wanted to raise their kids in the country. Makoto and I decided to buy the place."

"I told you I didn't have a lot of sponsors," Haru reminded Sosuke, "That's partly because I am picky about who gets to use my name and image but also because I don't have a lot of time to do sponsor events, promos and stuff like that. If I am not training or spending time with Makoto, I am probably doing something related to this business," Haru explained, "We have an on-site manager of course but I work with him to make sure we serve people the best Saba burgers they have ever eaten. It's very important to me that this business succeeds. It's our future, Makoto and mine."

"Sounds like a taste future," said Sosuke, amazed his brain was working enough to crack jokes. He felt so exhausted. So sad. So done for he had neither Makoto nor mackerel. All he had was triathlon and even if injury didn't rob him of the sport, the slow decline of his body over time certainly would.

"You know, I used to think that you couldn't find a dream just by looking," replied Haru, "But that's because my world was too narrow. Because of my belief, I nearly lost everything. Including Makoto. But then Rin showed me how big the world is and I realised that maybe I could find a dream just by looking. But that's not really a lesson you have to learn is it Yamazaki? You already know that dreams will come to you, as long as you don't stop looking."

Sosuke paused for long moment to fully process Haru's words. Finally he replied, "Yeah, I suppose you are right."

* * *

Sosuke had always planned to spend the day after his race at the Olympic village. One day to just rest and relax, soak in the atmosphere now that he was free from worry and had a break from his training regime, then check out the following day and head back to Japan, via Peru. He really wanted to see Machu Picchu. There was something about the grand city that had been abandoned just 100 years after its construction finished that spoke to Sosuke's soul.

However, his plans had been made pre his gold medal. Now his plans for a slow lazy day was upended with press conferences, he was even slotted into an interview segment with a news/talk show. Slotted in because the interview segment had originally been scheduled with some other Olympian. Sosuke was essentially going to be gate crashing the segment. Sosuke didn't want to do that but his manager made it clear that both Sosuke's few personal sponsors, Japan's National Olympic committee and Triathlon Japan all wanted Sosuke to do this interview. The news/talk show in question was one of the most popular in Japan. It would get him and his sport much needed exposure. These were the groups that provided Sosuke with his pay cheques and/or support, financial or otherwise. He had to bow to their demand.

"At least," his manager Yamamoto pointed out, "They aren't asking you to cancel or defer your trip to Peru. Although they do want you to change your return tickets. You have to be at the closing ceremony."

"I have cheap non-flexible tickets," Sosuke pointed out.

"I'll take care of any fees involved," Yamamoto assured him.

"Alright then, when do I have to be at the studio? Also, whose segment am I crashing anyway?" wondered Sosuke.

"I'll come get you at about 6 PM and no clue which poor athlete has to share their spotlight with you. I think its one of the wrestlers," said Yamamoto.

"Okay, I'll see you at six," replied Sosuke before hanging-up and reentering his room. His body ached. So he decided to check out the spa and massage facilities. He had two hours to enjoy them before he had to be off to have lunch with Kisumi.

Kisumi, kiss me… no, Sosuke wouldn't ask that of Kisumi. Because Kisumi deserved better than Sosuke's used-up heart. But there were times that Sosuke really wanted to find out what kissing Kisumi would be like.. As nonsensical as it sounded, Sosuke thought it would taste like bubblegum flavoured sunshine.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thank you again for all the comments. I wanted to write a bit more but I think this is enough for now. Hopefully this chapter was able to convey Sosuke's feelings in the way I wanted to. Oh as for the Saba Shack. That's sort of canon. It's from the Free! Eternal Summer DVDs which had a bonus drama track.

Firstly from episode 1 bonus track you have,

_Nagisa: Then, Haru-chan, how about this? "Looking for new staff for the launching event of the new mackerel burger, mackerel lovers welcome!"_

_Rei: Wait a second! Mackerel lover he might be, this is a hamburger shop! A hamburger shop that sells even smiles, how can Haruka-senpai do it?_

_Nagisa: Of course he can, he's Haru-chan bla bla bla_

Then later from episode 3 you have,

_Nagisa: Like this? Smile~!_

_Haruka: ...Hmhm._

_Nagisa: Oh! Haru-chan's smile, trained by working!_

_Haruka: Do you want fries with that?_

I just changed the name to Saba Shack because Saba Shack is an awesome name!


	6. Chapter 6

**Olympian**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

Even though Sosuke was a pro-athlete who was supposed to be full of energy due to his diet and exercise, next to Kisumi he felt like an old man who just wanted to go to bed. First there was lunch then Sosuke got dragged around all over Rio. At least he felt like he was being dragged all around Rio. Sosuke even had to call his manager to say that he would go to the interview set with Kisumi because they were on the other side of town and they wouldn't make the interview in time if they had to backtrack to the Olympic village.

"I know where the set is," Kisumi assured Sosuke, "I am the press liaison for the Sports ministry after all!"

"Well I am just crashing some other poor athlete's time in the limelight," said Sosuke, "I am sure they will be happy if I don't turn-up."

"Wishing you didn't have to turn-up?' asked Kisumi, "Didn't realise you were so shy!" Sosuke rolled his eyes, "Seriously though," Kisumi continued, suddenly losing some of his bubblegum cheerfulness for a more seriously look and tone, "You have a great backstory and you should really sell it. It'll help generate interest and thus hook sponsors. Plus it might help you branch out into other things."

"Like what?" wondered Sosuke, "There is nothing else I can do."

"Open a training centre," Kisumi suddenly suggested, Sosuke pulled a face, "No I am serious! You aren't suited to the fishing business so I can't see you taking over from your dad. I think you could do well as a personal trainer or a gym owner."

"I am not suited to the fishing business because I am not suited to the financial side of things," Sosuke pointed out, "Its a small miracle that I can keep my personal finances straight and even there I have help from you and my manager. I can maybe run a gym but managing the finances would be tough."

"I could help you," Kisumi pointed out, "Maybe we can be business partners! Alternatively you can always find a nice girl with a good head for number to marry," there was a tinge of sadness in Kisumi's voice that he couldn't quite mask.

Sosuke rolled his eyes again, "Yes because my last girlfriend worked out so well! For that matter," Sosuke went on, "My last boyfriend was an utter disaster too!"

"Well to be fair to Lana-chan, long distance relationships are hard," Kisumi replied, Lana was a triathlete Sosuke had dated couple of years ago. She and Sosuke parted amicably to concentrate on the Rio olympics. "As for Oda-san, you were kind of on the rebound from, what was her name? Emi? But even if you weren't, the Oda thing was doomed from the start giving his profession."

"A college kid?" asked Sosuke jokingly. Kisumi glared at Sosuke. Sosuke just smiled. He knew what Kisumi meant. The first person he dated seriously after high school was Emi. A local Sano girl who was a neighbour of Sosuke's. They dated for about a year before calling it quits. It was amiable enough but Emi had wanted to hang-on longer. Sosuke didn't see the point given he knew he couldn't love her completely because of Rin.

Shortly after, Sosuke had moved to Tokyo to continue treatment for his shoulders. There he had met Oda, who was at the time a 21 year old college student working at a host club. Sosuke was too jealous of a person for someone like Oda, who was friendly, flirtatious and who found it difficult to see past Sosuke's stoic mask.

Sosuke did try his best to make his first gay relationship work. But it was never going to. He missed his ex Emi who had, had the gift of listening, while Oda mostly talked. Sosuke was still in love with Rin and half the time while Oda and he made love Sosuke imagined it was Rin who was with him. Finally there was Oda's job and personality. Sosuke had lost count of all the time he found himself silently seething in jealousy because Oda flirted with everybody. After about six months, Sosuke called it quits.

After that it was just a series of hookups, one-night stands and dates that didn't go anywhere for years. Before Sosuke met Lana during an international triathlon competition. Sosuke was sure one of the reasons he and Lana had lasted so long was because it was a long distance relationship. As a result, Sosuke wasn't racked with guilt 24/7 knowing that he could never love Lana completely because of Rin. Sosuke knew that he needed to get rid of his feelings for Rin before he could have a successful relationship. But so far, he had failed to purge himself of his feelings for his childhood friend.

"Let's have dinner with Makoto and Haru after you interview!" Kisumi suddenly suggested, effortlessly changing gears, "It'll be fun!" Sosuke could just see the sparkles surrounded Kisumi's face as he added, "I'll call Makoto and we can go over straight after your interview."

Knowing that resistance was futile, Sosoke had to choice but to say, "I guess."

* * *

"The setup is really simple," the production assitant was explaining to Sosuke, "Here is the set of questions. The host, Takashi Erika-san, will probably ask you a few of these but the idea is to have a bit of a conversation. So she might ask you something off script but it won't be anything controversial. Just whatever might come-up," she said, "So please don't worry about it. Oh" she added as a thought occurred to her, "You'll notice that we have a few questions about bullying in your interview list. These questions are unusual but its because of our stations partnership with an anti-bullying campaign that the Education ministry is running at the moment. It's part of our commitment to our younger viewers and their families. I hope you will not mind speaking on the topic should it come-up during the interview," she explained.

"Ah that's fine," replied Sosuke, although truth be told he didn't know much about bullying. Being something of an isolationist, he generally avoid interacting with other students. He didn't really mind being alone and spent a good chunk of his high school life, when he was not at the pool or in class, with ear-buds on.

He had also been fortunately in-terms of dorm mates. With his dorm mate in Tokyo being a senpai who was a year ahead of Sosuke, who was also too busy and too outgoing to spend much time in their room or bother Sosuke much. Of course Rin had been his roommate in Samezuka. Come to think of it, the only bullying he remember was some kids trying to pick-on Rin back in elementary school because of his name. But Rin managed to turn things around and along the way came-up with his whole, "My name is Matsuoka Rin. I have a girly name but I am definitely a guy," introduction. Actually that's how Rin had introduced himself to Sosuke come to think of it. He was still being teased at that time but after awhile Rin's positive outlook over his name worked out. In the very least it had removed a weapon from the bullies arsenal. Rin's ability to turn a negative into a positive was one of the things that had really cemented Sosuke's love for him.

Sosuke sighed, thinking about Rin was pointless. They will most likely never meet again and even if they did, it would be awkward and stiff. Sosuke didn't need that. He just wanted to be able to move forward with his life, while keeping his past and memories of Rin close to his heart. Just not in his heart because Sosuke wanted a clean heart with which to start over in the love.

Sosuke took a deep breath and let it out slowly to clear his head. Then he focused on the list of questions he was given and tried to think of what answers to give. If he had his way, he would only give short answers and then move on. But Sosuke remembered what Kisumi had said about sharing his backstory and building his brand. So Sosuke decided that he would be a bit more open and share a bit more. Although he wasn't sure he wouldn't be boring.

* * *

Sosuke was left to himself for about ten minutes the door was thrown open, drawing Sosuke's attention away from the list of question and to the newcomers. The production assistant was back and with her was a girl with a make-up and, "Rin…" the name fell from Sosuke's lips in almost a hushed whisper.

"Sosuke!" exclaimed the ever more louder Rin.

"Eh, uh… I guess you two know each other," said the production assitant a bit awkwardly, probably wondering if this was something she should have known. Wondering if the rest of the production team knew his and that's why they put these two Olympians together.

"Ah yes," replied Sosuke, recovering a fraction quicker then Rin, "We come from the," Sosuke stopped himself. He was about to say that he and Rin came from the same hometown but couldn't remember if Rin was listing his hometown as Sano or Iwatobi. Recovering himself as quickly as he could he went on, "We come from the same prefecture and as children went to the same elementary school. Later we attended the same local academy during our final year."

"Oh, so you were classmates or something?" asked the production assistant.

"Yes," replies Sosuke, forcing a smile. It hurt to be reduced to just a classmate but that was good enough for a stranger and would be adequate for the TV audience too. Plus it was straight forward and simple and didn't need any more explanation.

Rin stayed silent. Sosuke glanced at him briefly but couldn't decipher what Rin was thinking but he could tell that Rin was tense. So Sosuke turned his gaze back to the production assistant who was introducing the make-up artist and explaining that she would come back to collect them both in about ten minutes.

Sosuke exchanged the expected pleasantries with the artist and she got to work. First on him and then on Rin. Sosuke kept his mouth shut. Not knowing how to defuse the tension in the room. Maybe if they had been alone Sosuke would have tried to speak with Rin. As it was, Sosuke held his tongue and returned his attention back to the interview questions. Subtly adjusting his answers to take into account Rin's presence and mentally preparing himself to be seated next to Rin but where Rin might as well be a stranger.

* * *

"Thank you for joining us, Matsuoka-san, Yamazaki-san," greeted the talk show host Takashi Erika, "Please take a seat here and we will get started shortly."

Two single seater sofas had been prepared for the guests. Sosuke was shown to the sofa nearest to the green screen and Rin took the other seat. They hadn't been able to have a world alone since no sooner was the make-up artist done that the production assitant had come to collect them. Indeed, the make-up artist was still packing-up when Sosuke and Rin left her. End result was Rin was still tense and Sosuke had no idea how to lessen the tension.

A thought struck Sosuke and he wondered if Kisumi had known about this and whether Kisumi was still around. He looked around the set but there was no sign of Kisumi. "Are you looking for someone, Yamazaki-san?" asked Erika.

"Ah, I was just wondered if my friend Shigino Kisumi was still around," replied Sosuke, although he wasn't sure if Erika knew who Kisumi was.

"Shigino-san who works for the sports ministry?" asked Erika, "I think he left. He's pretty busy isn't he. With the sports minister and everything."

"Ah yeah," responded Sosuke, the topic was dropped as Erika got the signal from her stage manager that they were ready to roll.

"Thank you everybody for joining us once again," Erika started her introduction, "Tonight we have two very special guests. First we have two time Olympian and multiple gold medal winner in swimming, Matsuoka Rin-san and first time Olympian and gold medal winner in triathlon Yamazaki Sosuke-san. A very warm welcome to you both!"

"It's nice to be here," replied Rin.

"Yes, its nice to be here," parroted Sosuke, grateful that it was all rolling now.

"Let me start by congratulating you both on your wins. You are both from the Tottori prefecture aren't you. Everybody must be very proud of you in Tottori," she led in.

"Yes I have been getting a lot of fan mails from the locals," replied Rin.

"Same," responded Sosuke.

"Do yo have any particular supporters?" asked Erika.

"Ah well I guess my mom and my sister would be particular supporters," replied Rin, "They came to cheer me on. I also got lots of nice messages from my old classmates at Sano Elementary and Samezuka Academy. I also get messages from Iwatobi Elementary, even though I was only there for a couple of month, my classmates from there are still very kind to me."

"What about you Yamazaki-san?" prompted Erika.

"I have my parents but they are too old to make the trip to Rio but they were watching me," replied Sosuke, "I also get messages from my old classmates," Sosuke added briefly.

Sosuke did get some messages from well wishers, including Gou but given triathlon's lower profile and the fact that Sosuke hadn't been the most social of people back in school meant he wasn't inundated by fanmail. Although probably his most ardent supporter was Nitori Aiichiro, who always, always sent Sosuke a beautifully handwritten letter of support and encouragement ahead of and after his big tournaments. Come to think of it, Nitori's letter should be waiting for him when he got home. Sosuke perked-up at the thought because Nitori's letters were always overflowing with love.

"What made you take-up swimming Matsuoka-san?" asked the interviewer.

"My father was a swimmer," replied Rin, "He gave me my first lessons. I was good at it and I really enjoyed it. So I continued with it. Along the way I made lots of friends who really fired-up my blood. I wanted to compete against these friends and also swim with these friends. Actually, I really enjoy swimming with my friends and that's why the relay is very important to me," explained Rin.

"Yes all your gold medals are from the relay aren't they, Matsuoka-san," stated Erika.

"Ah yes," replied Rin, "Haru, Nanase Haruka that is, keeps beating me in freestyle and my Aussie training mate Shane Fraser of Australia is always a stroke ahead of me in the butterfly," admitted Rin, "But I love swimming with Haru in the relay and I also haven't given-up on individual golds. Tokyo 2020, I'll definitely beat them both."

"Friendly rivalries are always great," Erika said, "You and Nanase-san have been rivals since childhood, right?"

"Yeah in free," said Rin, "I ran into Haru during my first ever prefecture tournament and he beat me soundly in free. I was really surprised as I was very good and didn't expect to be beaten until the regionals at least. But Haru has always been amazing."

"But you must have won all your butterfly races," said Erika with a smile, "Since Fraser-san wasn't there."

"No, this guy often beat me in butterfly," replied Rin, gesturing towards Sosuke but refusing to look at him, "We were in the same swimming club growing-up you see. Not to mention elementary school. It took him a bit to master the fly but once he did, he would usually beat me."

"Ah you used to be a swimmer Yamazaki-san?" asked Erika, not entirely surprised as that fact had been in her brief about Sosuke. But she hadn't known about the Rin-Sosuke swimming connection.

"Yes," replied Sosuke, "But I incurred a shoulder injury in High School from which I never recovered enough to continue competitive swimming. It effects me a little in triathlon if I am not careful. But triathlon has three stages, four if you count transitions, and so my shoulders are not as debilitating. But I do have to get a lot of physio to keep them in shape," explained Sosuke.

"Well looks like you switching sports really worked out for you," commented Erika.

"Yeah," agreed Sosuke, "I am not going to say I had a lot of choice about dropping swimming," Sosuke went on, acutely aware the Rin sitting right next to him and was getting tenser by the second, "But I am glad I could switch to a sport that included a swimming component since I still love swimming a lot," remarkably, Sosuke thought that, that seemed to lesson Rin's tension even if it was by just a bit.

"So did you choose triathlon because it had a swimming leg?" Erika wondered.

"The story is a little bit more complicated than that," explained Sosuke, "I was getting physio for my shoulder when I met another Yamazaki. Yamazaki Teppei, he writes sports columns and blogs. He is very enthusiastic about triathlon and works very hard to try and spread it in Japan. Because of our name he took an interest in me and invited me to a beginners clinic. I attended the clinic and really enjoyed myself. So I took up triathlon as a fun side thing to do while I concentrated on getting back to elite competition form in swimming. But it soon became clear I was no longer an elite swimmer but could be an elite triathlete."

"So you made the switch?" asked Erika, seemingly redundantly.

"I made the switch," confirmed Sosuke.

Erika smiled charmingly and went on, "What do you think of Rio 2016 so far?"

"The organisers did a good job," replied Rin, "I am very impressed. The aquatic centre was top notch and I can only hope the Tokyo 2020 aquatic centre will be just as impressive."

"I hope the same," Sosuke chimed in, "I was impressed with the triathlon training facilities and the triathlon course. It was challenging but also very scenic," Sosuke hoped it didn't sound as lame to Erika and her audience as it did to his ears, "I hope Tokyo is just as good."

"Speaking of Tokyo 2020," Erika segwayed smoothly, "What are your plans for the future, will we see you in Tokyo 2020?" asked Erika smiling cheerily.

"Definitely," replied Rin, "I want to swim in front of the home crowd."

"Same," replied Sosuke, "But ah… I'll of course be cycling and running as well," he added hoping to be a bit funny but he was sure he just sounded like a dork.

"I am sure all Japanese sports fans will be looking forward to your races in Tokyo 2020," said Erika, "But now please let me take a moment to do something a little serious. As you know bullying is a big issue facing our young viewers. I was just wondered if you had any advice or stories to share that might help our viewers," prompted the interviewer.

Rin was a silent so Sosuke tried to speak-up, "I know this advice is not easy and but I just want to say that your own self is the company you have 24/7 and is the friend or enemy you'll have all your life. So I think the best way to make friends and have less enemies is to first be a friend to yourself. I think if you are a good friend to yourself, you can be a good friend to others. That way, you'll have lots of friends to stand with you against any bullies life might throw at you," concluded Sosuke, "I don't know if that made any sense but that's all I can think of."

"No, no, that was really deep and good advice," replied Erika.

"It certainly is," interjected Rin, to a stranger his voice would sound normal enough, but Sosuke could tell that Rin had reached boiling point, "As you know my first name is Rin and it's a very girly name," Rin launched into his story without missing a beat, "Because of my name used to get teased a lot," said Rin, "I don't even remember how it started. Just that sometime in kindargarten the word got around that my name was girly and a group of boys started picking on me. They would try to force me to the play with the girls and pick on any boy who tried to play with me. I thought it would stop once I got to 1st grade but most people in my class had been in my kindargarten class and so they just kept teasing me. I didn't think it would ever stop. Around about the same time my dad started teaching me to swim and I joined the swim club. Swimming made me really happy. Especially since no one in my club cared about my name because I was so awesome in the water," Rin explained with a grin.

"But school was still awful," Rin continued, "Worst of all, none of kids I swam with lived near me and at school they were in different classes and had their own group of friends. At least I had my little sister to play with at home but it wasn't the same. I really wanted to have a boy for a friend, just like all the boys in school had. But the only boy who lived near me was this grumpy looking kid who I was too scared to approach. I used to watch him walking to and from our school. He would always be humming and just walked around with this... aura that just screamed do not approach. But I really wanted to be his friend."

"So when I ended-up in the same class as the boy in 2nd grade I just had to speak with him. I wanted to really impress him but how could I impress him with a name like Rin! So I thought and thought and came-up with the perfect introduction. I picked-up all my courage one day and went up to him and introduced myself. I think I said something like, hi I am Matsuoka Rin. I have a girly name but I am definitely a guy so lets be friends, or something corny like that. I thought he would reject me because why wouldn't a cool guy like him reject a silly boy with a girly name like me. But he didn't. He let me keep talking to him and that's when I found out he was going to join my swim club. It was perfect! I had a friend at school, a friend who lived near me and so we could walk to and from school together and hangout after school. Plus we could also swim together! It was just so perfect," Rin's voice choked-up and tears started streaming down his face.

"Ah Matsuoka-san…" started Erika, wondering if Rin was sharing the story of a friend who had died or something.

"Rin!" exclaimed Sosuke and started to reach for him but Rin seemed to sense the movement and put-up a hand to make clear he didn't want to be touched. At least not by Sosuke.

"But Sosuke is right," Rin continued, "The only friend you really have is yourself. Because no matter how much someone means to you or at least meant to you, you can still run back into him down the track and he'll say that you were just classmates!"

"Rin I didn't mean…." started Sosuke.

"Are we done," it wasn't a question as Rin stood-up and started taking-off his mic as he headed off the set.

"Was… was he talking about you Yamazaki-san?" wondered a dumbstruck Erika, her mind already wondering how the footage could be best edited though that would be a group decision involving most of the production team.

"Yes," whispered Sosuke, there seemed little point in denying it, "I seemed to have caused a lot of pain tonight to a very dear childhood friend."

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks for all the comments so far! I hope you liked this chapter. Looking forward to finding out what you guys think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Olympian**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

It had been festering inside of him since Sosuke casually agreed that they were "classmates". Classmates! Sosuke and he had been in the same class from grade 2 until two months before the end of grade 6. Then they had been reunited for their last year of high school, or grade 12. During that time they had been in classes with countless other students. Most of them Rin did not remember and wouldn't be able to tell from the perfect stranger walking next to them. Those were their "classmates". Sosuke had been his best friend. His best friend!

Rin knew that he wasn't Sosuke's best friend anymore. That title seemed to have gone to Kisumi. At least that's what he gathered from Gou, who encountered Kisumi a lot due to her work. But there was just something about being reduced to just a classmate that really grated on Rin. Almost anything else would have been better. Childhood friends, family friends, just friends, hell he would have even settled for next door neighbour. Anything that didn't imply the only reason he remembered Rin was because Rin was famous and that had jogged Sosuke's memory of being in class with him. Because that implied Sosuke could easily forget Rin, just as he had most likely done the majority of his classmates. Especially from elementary school.

Yet Rin hadn't planned on having an outburst, especially not while the cameras were rolling. He had simply wanted to get the interview over with and just leave. Leave, then find a bar and drown his sorrow at the total loss of his friendship with Sosuke in copious amounts of Cachaca. But then Sosuke had started to dole out his stupid advice, which to Rin showed clearly that Sosuke was back to thinking how he used to.

Suddenly Rin was back to being that hurt and confused boy who had just lost his first ever relay and was being told by his best friend that they were not going to swim in the relay again. What had Sosuke said back then? "We think too differently about this. You and I are better off not teaming up." That was the first time in Rin's life that he had felt his heartbreak. It would be the last and certainly hearing Sosuke repeat something similar tonight had made Rin snap.

Now he was in a bar, drowning his sorrows in Cachaca and wondering where he had gone so horrible wrong when it came to Sosuke. Also, what happened in the studio after he stormed out and how the TV show was going to use the interview footage. But he quickly shrugged off any concern about the fallout from the show from his mind. He'll get the details from his manager in the morning. For now he just wanted to forget everything, especially the memories of the halcyon days of his childhood with Sosuke.

* * *

"Was… was he talking about you Yamazaki-san?" wondered a dumbstruck Erika, her mind already wondering how the footage could be best edited though that would be a group decision involving most of the production team.

"Yes," whispered Sosuke, there seemed little point in denying it, "I seemed to have caused a lot of pain tonight to a very dear childhood friend."

"Ah," Erika wasn't an interviewer used to dealing with serious subject matters and didn't know what to do in this situation. Rin had stormed out in tears and Sosuke was the perfect avatar of dejection and misery. She was totally out of her depth.

"Just bring it to a close," she heard her producer say into her ear piece.

"Thank you for being here Yamazaki-san," she said with the barest of hesitation and nervous stutter, "I hope you and Matsuoka-san will get a chance to talk and patch things-up."

Sosuke nodded and forced himself to add, "Thank you for having me," the lights dimmed and stage manager signalled the end of shooting.

Sosuke guessed that given everything, no one was going to begrudge him a swift exit. So he quickly took off his mic and without pausing to exchange the customary goodbyes, headed out. Sosuke only remembered to collect his bag from the green room because he thought that Rin might be there and once there, remembered his stuff. But he also noticed the absence of Rin's stuff. Sosuke admired Rin's presence of mind even in his distress.

Sosuke tried to ask around the studio but neither the Japanese stuff or the few english speaking members of the Brazilian crew knew where Rin was. Eventually Sosuke concluded that Rin had probably left. It was about then that Kisumi came to get Sosuke and all Sosuke could do was follow Kisumi out.

* * *

"Man that's shojo princess Rinrin for you!" Kisumi exclaimed as Sosuke finished filling him in on the interview incident, "You don't have much of a social media profile do you?"

"Huh? How did we jump to that?" wondered Sosuke, "And no. My manager always talks about it but I am too boring for fans to be interested in following me. Personally, its just you and my parents. So no point really."

"Well you better make sure your manager didn't make accounts for you or something," replied Kisumi, "Also might want to give him a heads-up about the interview."

"Why?" wondered Sosuke.

"Cause crybaby shark prince Rin has a legion of fans!" explained Kisumi, "And you made him cry! As soon as that interview hits the air, you'll be the most hated man in Japanese sports!"

Sosuke rolled his eyes, "I am serious!" protested Kisumi, "Good thing you'll be hiding up in the Andes!"

"Hardly," replied Sosuke, "But I am kind of keen to head out."

"I thought you would be keen to make-up with Rin," replied Kisumi.

"I thought so too but I honestly don't know what to say to him," explained Sosuke, "I seem to be more comfortable speaking with Nanase then I to Rin at the moment," he lamented, "Speaking of which, can we just have dinner by ourselves? I don't feel like company right now."

"Alright, I call and cancel," said Kisumi, "Haru will probably be happy. He's so cold towards me!"

Sometime after dinner, while enjoying one last drink before going their separate ways, Kisumi asked, "What happened between you and Rin?"

"Nothing happened," replied Sosuke.

"Sosuke…"

"No I mean it," insisted Sosuke, "Nothing happened. I just quit swimming and Rin quit me," Sosuke explained. Kisumi looked shocked, "Don't look like that," chided Sosuke, "I knew this was our fate and made peace with it way back in high school. That's why I transferred to Samezuka for the final year and swam with Rin one last time. I knew that when I said goodbye to swimming at the end of the year, I would also be saying goodbye to Rin. But then Rin asked me not to give-up without trying and so I tried," Sosuke went on, "The FINA world championships in 2009 were too soon for me so I aimed for the more modest goal of the Asian Games in 2010. But I just wasn't good enough. Only highlight for me was that I got to see Rin at the Tokyo tryouts. He encouraged me to keep going and I tried. I tried so hard."

"It was futile," said Sosuke, his tone resigned, "I couldn't master the energy or enthusiasm for FINA world championships in 2011. Everyday I would wake-up for training and wonder, what's the point? I mean, my personal life was also in the dumps if you'll recall. My parents were horribly in debt, partly because of my medical expenses, and their business was struggling. I had just broken-up with Oda and wondered if I was ever going to find anyone to love. On top of that my part-time work was barely allowing me to make ends meet. I just couldn't keep doing it," owned Sosuke, "Not when I knew I was done. I had peaked at 15 and at 21, I was a has been as far as swimming was concerned," Sosuke said sadly, "But triathlon made me feel happy. I couldn't wait to go out there and challenge myself. At the time it was a battle mostly against myself, against my own limits and I loved it! So I dropped swimming and soon enough, Rin dropped me."

"But what do you mean by that?" wondered Kisumi, "Like you said nothing happened but then you are saying Rin dropped you. It doesn't make sense!"

"Come on Kisumi, its pretty obvious," replied Sosuke, "I broke the news that I was quitting swimming to Rin over Skype. He just went oh and then awkwardly changed the subject. After that, the messages became more and more infrequent. I tried to chat with him on skype but he never picked-up. If I was lucky I got a brief skype message saying 'sorry I am busy'. But most of the time, it just hung. I took the hint and stopped calling, texting whatever," Sosuke sighed before continuing, "The last thing I used to do was send Rin cards for New Years and his Birthday. But my card to him for 2012 was returned as he no longer lived at the address I had for him in Australia. That was it, my last direct connection to Rin had been cut. After that I just became a fan. Just another of his thousands of fans. But you know," said Sosuke with a genuine smile, "I am okay with that."

"But do you think Rin is okay with that?" was what Kisumi wanted to ask but it was not a question Sosuke would know the answer to. Besides it did sound as if Rin had been the one to cut their communication. So Kisumi held his tongue and instead drank to Sosuke having a good trip to Peru and a safe onwards trip back to Japan.

* * *

**Author's note:** So I have no clue what to write for the next chapter or how to proceed further with this fic. So umm… I am thinking about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Olympian**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

"Answer your phone damn it!" screamed Sosuke's manager, Honda, so loudly that Sosuke had to hold his phone away from his ear for a bit.

"I had it on silent during the interview taping and since I was having dinner with Kisumi…" Sosuke started to explain but was interrupted.

"I can't believe how casual you are being given what I heard happened at the interview!" exclaimed Honda, "Is it true you made Matsuoka cry?" he asked.

"I didn't mean it," replied Sosuke, "I was asked what my relationship to Rin was in the greenroom by the assistant producer. I explained we were from the same prefecture and went to school together. She asked to clarify if we had been classmates. I said yes but I guess Rin was hurt by… how I answered her," explained Sosuke.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line before his manager repeated, "You told her that you were from the same prefecture and had gone to the same school."

"Yes."

"No offense Sosuke, if I were her I would have gotten immediately suspicious and wondered what you were trying to hide," Honda owned.

"Excuse me?"

"You went into too much detail," Honda explained, "A clear indication you were lying or at least telling half truths. I mean, we were classmates would have been sufficient or even just schoolmates. But clearly you didn't want to actually say classmate outright and seemed to only agree that was a fitting term because you were sort of cornered. Which bring me to the important question, what is the one word answer to your and Matsuoka Rin's relationship?"

Sosuke sighed, "Childhood friends, we were childhood friends."

"Then why didn't you just say that?" asked Honda.

"I… wasn't thinking straight," replied Sosuke.

"What's there to think straight? You wouldn't hesitate to reply that Shigino-san was your childhood friend. I mean, okay so you and Matsuoka aren't friends now. But I am not in touch with a whole bunch of my childhood friends either. I would still readily say 'we were childhood friends' if asked. Because that's in the past. The past is the past. It's set. Unless…" Honda asked in a flash of insight, "You weren't just childhood friends…"

Sosuke gave-up, "He was my best friend," Sosuke finally admitted, "After I made the decision to quit swimming in 2010, Rin started to give me the cold shoulder and our friendship ended. I… haven't known how to refer to Rin since. When I saw him at the studio, face to face for the first time since 2010… my brain just scrambled. I guess I just wanted to… I don't know, not dwell on Rin and my history. Since we are nothing to each other now, I guess I thought I might be able to get away with implying we were never anything to each other in public," Sosuke sighed again, "I thought Rin wanted that too but apparently not."

"Not entirely sure I follow your reasoning," replied Honda, "But maybe that's the point. You didn't reason and just went with your emotions. But in my experience, its better to go with the shortest, simplest and the most truthful answer in these situations. No matter how complicated the situation itself it. You should have just said, we were childhood best friends and left it at that."

"Yeah, I should have," agreed Sosuke.

"Well no harm no foul," said Honda.

"Are you sure? Kisumi was worried about Rin's fangirls making my online life hell," replied Sosuke.

"I'll warn both your unofficial fan sites and alert the admin of your official page but you don't have enough of an internet presence for this to be too much of an issue. Actually this will be more Matsuoka's issue then yours. He is the famous one and I am sure his agent will have something to say on the matter of the interview. You just need to lay low until this blows over," explained Honda, "Heck, if anything, we might be able to land a new sponsor or two out of the added publicity. As it is, your current sponsors are ecstatic you won gold and won't care that you made Matsuoka cry. Most of the potential new sponsors should be pretty indifferent as well. Apart from, that is, the interview generating more buzz about you and thus making you more worthy of their sponsorship."

"So I can enjoy Machu Picchu in peace?" asked Sosuke.

"Yep," replied Honda, "I'll see you back in Japan to discuss your new training plans and sponsorship appearances. I think you might even get to appear in an ad or two, going forward."

"That would be nice," replied Sosuke before saying goodnight.

As he put away his phone Sosuke wondered if he would ever become famous enough to need to hire a full-time PR agent. As it was, Honda was both his sports manager and his PR manager. Although the division of labour was more 80% coaching and 20% dealing with management issues, including sponsors. Not that Sosuke had a lot. But he earned enough to cover Honda's fees, travel as well as equipment, gym membership and he had a decent enough living stipend that he could concentrate on training.

His living stipend, however, wouldn't have covered a trip to Machu Picchu. This was something he had saved-up for working part-time as a trainer at his gym. It was something he could do without it impacting too much on his training. It gave him some extra cash that meant he could afford to do a few non-essential things like travel. He tried to pay his family back and help them pay down their debt but his parents would have none of it. Pointing out that their business was doing well and Sosuke should just enjoy his life while they were all able to look after themselves.

Sosuke was grateful and so, ever since he had aimed to come to the Rio Olympics, he had also saved for his trip to Machu Pitchford. Tomorrow, finally he would be heading to Peru. He was really looking forward to it.

* * *

"When did you come in last night?" asked Sosuke of Haru as he was packing-up.

"I am not sure," replied Haru, "Midnight I think."

"Ah," exclaimed Sosuke, "No wonder I didn't hear you come in. I would have been out like a light by then," Haru merely shrugged, "Did you hear from Rin?" Sosuke asked tentatively.

"No, should I have?" wondered Haru.

"I.. ah… well my interview yesterday ended-up being with Rin. I am afraid I upset him a bit," Sosuke explained.

"I'll call Rin a bit later," Haru said after a pause, "But Rin hasn't tried to contact me. But that's pretty normal. He's the worst when it comes to keeping in touch. But is the encounter with Rin the reason you cancelled dinner with Makoto and me?" 

"Ah sorry about that," replied Sosuke, "I was a bit drained and didn't think I could handle interacting with anyone but Kisumi."

"You are really comfortable with Kisumi," noted Haru, unable to keep a faint trace of surprise from leaking into his voice. He was, afterall, notoriously not comfortable around Kisumi.

"Kisumi is a pretty annoying guy," admitted Sosuke with a smile, "But doesn't he remind you of the sun? Not the harsh summer sun but the gentle sun of spring."

"Kisumi?" repeated Haru with distaste, "He mostly reminds me of a never ending sugar rush. A type of torture."

Sosuke laughed out loud. A sound that shocked Haru because he didn't think the stoic Sosuke was capable of such a rich sound. Randomly, Haru found himself thinking about Rin and wondering when was the last time Rin had heard Sosuke laugh like that.

* * *

"So Yamazaki-kun has left Brazil?" Makoto asked to confirm.

"Yes," replied Haru, "I asked him if he was returning for the closing ceremony but he said that the Olympic committee hadn't insisted on his attendance and so he was sticking to his original plan of flying back to Japan after a brief holiday in Peru. Apparently he's trekking through Machu Picchu or something."

"Machu Picchu? That's oddly romantic," said Makoto. 

"Romantic?"

"I mean in the artistic sense. Maybe its just me but Yamazaki-kun has always struck me as a loner," Makoto explained, "But he was Rin's best friend. So I always thought that he might have a lot of ah… how do I put it, poetry in his soul. So when you said he was going to visit Machu Picchu I just got his sudden image of a Yamazaki-kun standing stoically on a plateau and looking down on the ruins of Machu Picchu. I wouldn't have any clue what he would see in the ruins but I think that maybe he's keen to visit the place because it has some significance to him."

"Like you and the island of Tashirojima?" teased Haru.

"That's just because I love cats!" replied Makoto, "But that was a nice trip! So many cute cats and so friendly! Let's retire there Haru!"

"That village won't exist by the time we retire," Haru made the morbid but accurate declaration, "It's already full of mostly old folk. It'll be a place only for cats soon enough."

"Maybe but maybe the village will revive by the time we have to retire," said Makoto, "You know, as a people retire and leave places like Tokyo. Besides, even if it is just us, I wouldn't mind."

"Mean neither," admitted Haru.

"Tachibana-sensei, we are done with our worksheets!" one of Makoto's students came to inform Makoto.

"Sorry Haru, I have to go," Makoto said as he excused himself.

Left by himself Haru had nothing to do but help himself to the the nearby art supply. Makoto had arranged for Haru to have it, so Haru could stay busy while Makoto had to attend to the kids. Haru picked up a charcoal to draw but then stopped. He remembered the scene Makoto had described. But Haru had never seen Machu Picchu. Makoto's laptop was nearby, so Haru decided to look-up pictures of Machu Picchu. A good deal of them were from the same angle and position. Haru kept looking and eventually thought he had a good enough idea to draw what Makoto had described.

Haru did have to exercise a lot artistic license to make the scene work. But he was able to draw the unmistakable silhouette of Sosuke, standing on the mountain side and gazing on the ruins of Machu Picchu. Haru tried to convey his thoughtfulness through the posture of the standing silhouette. He wasn't sure if he succeeded but he was happy with the result. He wondered if Makoto would like it. He hoped, Makoto would.

* * *

"Rinrin!" Kisumi called, his voice full of joy and happiness.

"Don't fucking call me that!" barked Rin. The intensity of Rin's objection crashed Kisumi's mood.

"Sorry," he apologised sincerely, "Caught you at a bad time?" he asked, trying to change the subject and alleviate the tension.

"I have a hangover," Rin admitted honestly, "So I am not in the mood for your nonsense."

"Ah okay, I'll leave you alone," said Kisumi, his good mood momentarily dampened, "But if you feel better in the evening, come have dinner with me, Makoto and Haru! We are going to a place called Feyzi. It's supposed to be one of the best restaurants in Rio! We'll be there at 6," explained Kisumi, "Anyway, I got to run. See you, if I see you!" with that Kisumi turned to leave.

"Is Sosuke going to be there?" asked Rin suddenly.

"Ah, so that's the real issue," thought Kisumi, "Sosuke's left for Peru at noon," Kisumi explained, "He's going for a trekking holiday to Machu Picchu and then returning to Japan."

"I see," was all Rin said but Kisumi was fairly sure from his tone that he would be at the restaurant that night.

* * *

Most of the dinner conversation was carried on by Makoto and Kisumi with Haru chiming into from time to time, mostly to deliver a verbal smackdown on Kisumi. But unlike Rin's serious reprimand earlier in the day, Kisumi knew Haru was not serious and so didn't take his smackdowns to heart. Rin was uncharacteristically silent during the dinner. Kisumi wanted to think that Rin felt bad about snapped at him but Rin hadn't offered any apologies and Kisumi was trying to forget the ugly moment. Besides, Rin clearly had something heavy weighing on his mind if the amount of alcohol he was consuming was anything to go by.

Conversation inevitably turned to Sosuke and his trip. But everybody noticed that Rin tensed ever to slightly. Silently, they all agreed to drop the subject but just before they did, Makoto mentioned to Kisumi, "Speaking of Machu Picchu, Haru did an awesome sketch of the ruins from photos he found on the internet. Remind me to show it to you after dinner."

"It was just an ordinary drawing," replied Haru, "Just something I did to pass the time."

Kisumi laughed, "But even your doodles were always so pretty. So I am really looking forward to seeing it. Actually that reminds me, did I tell you about this horrible graphic artist I have been saddled with…" the conversation flowed towards marketing and no further mention of Sosuke was made.

Once the bill was settled and the group were about to leave, Rin said suddenly, "Let's see the sketch."

"Ah... " Makoto looked uncomfortable. He had hoped Rin would get the hint that the drawing was not Sosuke free since Makoto had only offered to show it to Kisumi.

"I has Sosuke in it," Haru said bluntly.

"Just show me the damn picture!" snapped Rin.

Makoto pulled the sketch out of his backpack. "Wow!" exclaimed Kisumi, "As skilled as ever, Haru! You should totally do an exhibit or something."

"I am not that good," replied Haru simply.

"No, no," Kisumi started to assure Haru, "You are way better then you…"

"Why didn't he come?" Rin suddenly interrupted and asked of no one in particular, "I was waiting for him," there were tears in Rin's eyes.

"Rin please don't cry," begged Makoto, "I am sure Yamazaki-kun…"

Rin interrupted again, "I told him I would be waiting but still, he rejected swimming. Why? Why did he do that? Why didn't he want to stand beside me anymore?" he asked of the group, "Why?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Olympian**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

"Why didn't he come?" Rin suddenly interrupted and asked of no one in particular, "I was waiting for him," there were tears in Rin's eyes.

"Rin please don't cry," begged Makoto, "I am sure Yamazaki-kun…"

Rin interrupted again, "I told him I would be waiting but still, he rejected swimming. Why? Why did he do that? Why didn't he want to stand beside me anymore?" he asked of the group, "Why?"

"Rin… ah…" started Makoto but couldn't really think of what to say. It was awkward. None of them were particularly good at handling crying Rin. Even less so in public.

After a moment Haru decided to just be direct, "Rin, I don't think Yamazaki rejecting swimming is the same as him rejecting you. I am sure he had lots of reasons for why he left swimming but I am sure none of them had anything to do with you."

"That's right," Kisumi interjected, his tone unusually cold and serious, "If you actually talked to him you would know that Sosuke's life absolutely sucked back then and swimming was making everything worse. I didn't get to see him a lot since I was busy with college but when I did see him, I could tell he was absolutely miserable. Quitting swimming was the best decision he would make for himself back then," Kisumi tried to explain, "It really wasn't about you."

Rin opened his mouth but seemed to think better of what he was about to say, "Whatever, it's pointless talking about this. Sosuke's made his decision and all I can do is live with it," with that he turned away, "See you lot later."

"That was, strange," comment Makoto.

"But very Rin," replied Kisumi. Haru nodded silently.

"Should we ah, do something?" wondered Makoto.

"What can we do?" asked Kisumi, "Sosuke told me that Rin quit him after Sosuke quit swimming. Now it sounds like Rin thought Sosuke quitting swimming was the same as Sosuke quitting him. It doesn't look like either of them wanted to quit the other, just that they are too awkward to talk things out. So unless we, I don't know, lock them in a room together and leave them in there until they make-up, I don't really see what we can do."

"Do you think that would work?" wondered Haru.

"Haru! We can't lock Rin and Yamazaki-kun in a room together!" protested Makoto, "Besides, that' something that Nagisa would do. What did I say about doing things that Nagisa would?"

"Don't do things Nagisa would," repeated Haru.

"Right! Let's just be supportive friends to Rin and Yamazaki-kun and let them figures things out on their own," commented Makoto.

"Well maybe we can gently suggest that they actually talk to each other," suggested Kisumi.

"That's a great idea! Although, do you think we'll see Rin much between now and when we leave, Haru?" wondered Makoto.

"Beats me," replied Haru, "But I'll see him at the closing ceremony at least."

"Maybe Rin will calm down by then and you might actually be able to get through to him," Kisumi said, "I would like Rin and Sosuke to be friend again. Just because I know Sosuke misses Rin."

"I think Rin misses Yamazaki-kun too," commented Makoto, Haru nodded his agreement as Makoto continued, "So I too hope they can make-up and be friends again."

* * *

Dear Rin,

Today I saw Machu Picchu. It was magnificent yet melancholy at the sametime. Because you could feel the years of hard work that had gone into building the place. But then it all came crashing down in a blink of an eye. A 100 years is not a long time and the theory is that majority of the people in Machu Picchu might have died from smallpox. Can you imagine that Rin? All these people dying in his great magnificent city that was built during the height of their civilisation. Confused and scared, wondering what was happening to them. Being able to do nothing but just resign themselves to their fate.

At least I knew the cause of my woes. It was all my doing. I was stupid. I pushed through the pain when I should have just gotten the pain looked at. It was all on me. When I tried to resign myself to my fate in high school, I knew I deserved it. I treated my body really badly back then.

You know Rin, I developed a complex about my body and that kept me from achieving my full potential in triathlon. I was too afraid to get hurt. To again taste defeat at the hand of injury. But I decided that since I was an Olympian already, I should just give it my all and to damn with the consequences. That's what I did and now I have gold. But I keep asking myself, now what?

Hey Rin, if I sent you this email. Like if I actually tried to send this email to the last email I have for you or better yet, went the extra mile to confirm your email address with Gou and maybe get your current one or something and you know, actually sent this email to you. What would you say? Would you be able to help? Give me some hints? Explain what the fuck I am supposed to do now? I have my gold. Now what? Do I just buckle-up and train for Tokyo 2020? Do I just swim, cycle and run until I can't do any of those things?

I have been working as an instructor and have been thinking about branching out to personal training. More money but also means more time. I think I might be able to find the balance. Would you support that Rin? You know, if you were to read this email and I wasn't just going to save this email, unsent with the thousand other emails to you. I am not even joking. This will be email number 1000! Which is good because my "To Rin" folder has been showing 999 for sometime now. I think I read somewhere that 999 was associated with the Christian devil or something. I think Emi mentioned that. You remember Emi right? She was my first proper girlfriend. I still miss her sometimes and wish I could love her as completely as she loved me. But some part of me always pined for you and that just wasn't fair on her… or on Oda and especially Lana. Ah, my love life is doomed.

Anyway, I probably should drag anyone into my messed-up life until I figure out what I want to keep doing. I thought about going back home and helping my parents but my dad says he wants to sell the business in the next few years and retire. He said that he knows I am not really interested in fishing and he has no intention of forcing me into it. He just told me to do something I like. I am beginning to hate his amount of freedom. I don't know what to do Rin. I wish I could talk to you. Because still now, I feel as if no one knows me as well as you do and I just want to talk to you. Bounce ideas around and stuff like that. Probably not going to happen.

I'll talk to Kisumi when he's less busy. Wonder what he'll say? I have been thinking about going to college and I am sure Kisumi would support that. But I should stop thinking about what Kisumi will suggest and wait until I can have a chat with him about this stuff. I mean to you I can only write emails I'll never send. Kisumi I can still talk to, confide in and get advice from. Because he's still with me. My own burst of bubblegum sunshine…

* * *

Sosuke saved the email he was typing into the "to Rin" folder of his email client. Since they were more diary entries then actual emails meant to be read by another, Sosuke never bothered ending them properly. He just stopped writing when he felt he was done. One day, when he was older and wiser, he might read back over the emails and maybe write them up properly into an autobiography or something.

Sosuke wasn't sure if anyone would be interested in reading a book about his life. But that wasn't really the point. Sosuke just wanted at some future point to be able to take some time and look back at his life. Hopefully when he did, it would say that he peaked at 26 and that it was all downhill from here. It was a terrible thing to peck at 26. Even if the peak was as an Olympian.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay so episode 14, which is the special OVA included with the DVD volume 7 basically showed how Makoto and Haru started calling Sosuke, Sosuke instead of Yamazaki-kin and Yamazaki respectively. But I feel too lazy to go back and change thing for this story. So for this fic, Sosuke remains Yamazaki to Makoto and Haru.


	10. Chapter 10

**Olympian**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

Sosuke,

I know you are enjoying Peru but that reporter friend of yours, Yamazaki Teppei, approached me with a juicy offer. He wants you to write a few articles for the website of one of the magazines he works for. It doesn't have to be long. In fact they prefer it to be kept at about 1000 words, no longer than 1500 words. Two articles can be about your training, diet and future plans. Those they are okay with getting delivery in the next three months. But they want the first article within the week. Before the closing ceremony preferably but certainly they want it out while the iron is hot so to speak.

See they want the first article to be about your feelings about winning gold and also they would love for you to cover what happened with Matsuoka Rin during that interview. Obviously they think the public's interest in this topic isn't going to last much after the Olympics. But they think it'll get them a lot of hits if they publish the article now.

I know you are trekking the Andes and I told Yamazaki T and the magazine editors that. They are understanding and offered two contracts. First contract is for three articles, first article written ASAP and they will pay you 30,000 Yen for the first article and then 20,000 yen each for the remaining two articles. If you can't do it, they are happy to accept three articles at a later date but they will pay you 20,000 yen for the first article and 15,000 yen for each of the remaining article. Basically, they are banking on you generating massive interests from the first article and that carrying over to the remaining two articles. But if the first article is not published now, they think it might be harder to drum-up support later.

The rates are good and most importantly, they will pay you in advance for all articles as soon as you say yes. I know you aren't exactly flush enough with cash to easily turn these down. I mean, the bonus from the Olympic committee will take a few months to sort out and I don't have to remind you that most of your current contracts have made their final payments. So think about it.

-Honda

* * *

Dear Sosuke-san,

I am sure you heard from your Manager-san already about the writing gig. I think you should do it. I'll be your editor for the first article if you decided to do it immediately. So if you agree to do the first article now, just send me article when done. I know this is really rushed given the closing ceremony is just 48 hours away and you are supposed to be enjoying a holiday in Peru. I don't know how long it'll take you to do 1000 to 1500 words but if you can manage it, it would be great.

Regards,

Yamazaki Teppei

* * *

Sosuke closed his email down and flopped back on his bed. He was in his hotel in Cusco. He had finished his 4-day Inca trail trek yesterday and today he was just planning on relaxing a bit before going on a guided walking tour of Cusco. Since it was going to be a slow day, he had opened his laptop to do some light web browsing and had checked his email just to see if his parents had sent him anything. Instead he saw two emails marked urgent and sent this morning.

The articles were a big ask. He was no writer, but he felt he could put something together about nutrition and exercise given enough time. But write a deeply personal piece about his feelings about winning gold, including Rin and the interview in 48 hours? That was too much! He couldn't do it! Maybe he could talk about his feelings about winning gold, sanitized for public consumption in a couple of weeks. But in such short notice he'll probably make an ass of himself.

However there was the matter of the money. He could do with the money. When he returned from Peru, he would have exactly enough money for one month of rent, food and bills. Actually just paying for the Narita express to get home might disrupt his carefully planned savings and lead to him switching to ramen for at least one meal a day until he was rostered for classes and started getting a paycheck again.

This was his current problem. All his contracts, including the ones with his sponsors and the sports ministry had made their final payment about two months before Olympics started. This meant that Sosuke had a cash cushion that he used to pay his rent and bills in advance in anticipation of leaving the country for about two months. That time including the time he spent acclimatizing and training ahead of the Olympics, as well the Olympics themselves. It also meant Sosuke had cash during his stay in Brazil. What paltry savings he had, he had spent on this trip to Peru. He didn't regret it but Sosuke knew he was walking into tough times in terms of cash as soon as he landed in Japan.

At least this time Sosuke knew it would be temporary because he should soon get the approximately three million yen for winning gold from the Japan Olympic committee. But that would be a one time payment that Sosuke would have to nurse carefully until he worked out new contracts with his sponsors and regained a stable cash flow. Plus he did want to give most of the cash prize to his parents and this time he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He wanted his parents to be debt free going forward.

So the 70,000 yen, to be paid immediately into his account, meant a lot to him. But could he do this? Could he write 1000 word article about his feelings? Truth be told he didn't really care about such an article being read by strangers. Why would he care what some random person he never met thinks about him, his life and the choices he made. He didn't care. What he did care about was what people he knew would think of such an article. His parents, Kisumi, Rin… Rin, Rin, Rin, "Don't crush your own potential before you even try," that's what Rin would say. Sosuke sighed, sat back up, opened up his word processor and tried.

* * *

Rin: Hey Haru. Are you pumped for the closing ceremony tonight? Whatever you do, don't drop the flag!

Haru: The flag is safe with me. BTW you should really read this article: Link

Rin: Huh? What's it about.

Haru: Just read it.

Kisumi: Rin, have you read this yet? Link.

Rin: The hell… Haru just sent me that link. What is it?

Kisumi: Something that's totally safe to click! ^.^

Rin: -.-

Gou: Onii-chan, please read this! Link

Makoto: Rin, you need to read this. Link

Nagisa: Rin-chan! Please read! This is so sad! Link.

Rei: Rin-san, this is very beautiful and moving. Please read. Link.

Rin: Fine, fine, fine! I'll read this super important article that you all keep linking me to!

* * *

**Olympian By Yamazaki Sosuke**

Strange as it may sound, I vividly remember the exact moment I decided to be an Olympian. I remember how my muscles ached from trying the butterfly stroke for the first time. I remember the smell of chlorine that had not yet become associated with home, but mostly I remember my bestfriend's eyes as they sparkled with his dream. "I am going to go to the Olympics!" he said to me full of confidence, "I am going to swim every stroke and win all the medals!"

My friend spoke with such utter conviction that I believed him. I believed he would be an Olympian and suddenly I was filled with a desire to be one too. To stand beside him on the Olympic stage. Compete against him, with him and be forever connected by the Olympic rings. That friend was Matsuoka Rin and my dream for the longest time had been to swim beside him in the Olympics. Swim with him and make him eat my wake because ours was a friendship rooted in rivalry. There were very few things we didn't compete over.

Alas life never goes according to plan or at least, my life has never gone according to my plans. In my single minded pursuit of my Olympic dream, I wrecked my body. In high school, in my freshmen year, I was at my peak as a swimmer. In my second year the momentum carried me for a bit but then it all came crashing down. I had become a nationally ranked swimmer. In the top ten in the country, but in the process I had wrecked my body. Specifically my shoulder. I felt my Olympic dream was over and I was ready to just give-up. But before I did, I wanted to spend one last year swimming with Rin. This time, just as his friend.

That's what I did. I transferred to the same school as Rin and swam the relay with him. Just the relay, where we could only be friends because that's all we could be going forward. I had peaked in high school and it was going to be all downhill from here. But Rin wouldn't let me give-up. He asked me to not kill my potential before I even tried and for him, I tried.

I got the best medical care I could afford, that my parents could afford but it was not enough. No matter how hard I tried. I was not able to return to the path to the Olympic Aquatic centre. But it was during my rehab that I had a fateful encounter. I met another Yamazaki, Yamazaki Teppei who was also a patient at my physiotherapist. But while I was at the physio for swimming related issues, he was there for triathlon related injuries. It was he who invited me to my first triathlon clinic and he's also editing this article. My first ever article. Yamazaki Teppei-kun is always dangling new experiences in front of me and so far, I have always grabbed them. This time, I grabbed the opportunity to write an article. Back then I grabbed the opportunity to try triathlon.

Triathlon saved me. I am not particularly smart, or particular artistic and while I am told I am not unpleasant to look at, I doubt anyone would pay me for my looks. All I have is my athleticism. Without it, I am just a stoic, woefully average human who is not worth anyones time. When the god of swimming abandoned me in High School, I became an empty shell of a human being. I filled my carapace with the much more modest dream of swimming one last time with my bestfriend before saying goodbye to him and swimming. But Rin encouraged me to try and win back the god's favour. This filled me with vigor and perhaps more hope that I should have allowed into my heart. When it became clear that the god of swimming would never again turn to me, I felt as if my heart was filled with the darkness of despair but in the darkness, triathlon became a small beacon of light.

I followed this beacon, at first with reckless abandonment for I had nothing to lose and everything to gain. I ran and ran and ran until I came into the centre of the circle of light. This is where I faltered. Because I suddenly had a lot to lose. I became so afraid of wrecking my body again that I hamstringed myself. I was always in the top ten, mostly in the top five but I could never win or even place. I was my worst enemy and it was in this state I came to the Olympic.

Even now I am not sure what happened or rather what changed within me. Perhaps it was simply the realisation that I had become an Olympian. It didn't matter whether I won or lost. I was now and will forever be, an Olympian. Having come to that realisation, I decided to just let go and give it my all. So I swam with the memories of my halcyone childhood with Rin. I was not at the Olympic pool and he was not beside me. But the strokes I swam I had mastered while I was with him back when we were in Sano Swimming Club. We may no longer be even friends but he was with me and that propelled me.

During cycling I remembered my father, who had taught me to ride a bike and who had supported me all my life. I flashed back to all the rides I had taken with my mother during sunny summer days back when I was little. I also recalled all the tips my manager Yamamoto Honda had given me about the cycling leg of triathlon. I even remembered this one time Rin and I had taught his little sister Gou to ride. Truth be told Rin had been such a good teacher that I ended-up learning a lot too.

The two transitions were filled mostly with memories of my senpai, kouhai and of course Yamazaki Teppei-kun. Especially, Teppei-kun who had been the first to explain the rules of the transition phase to me. My senpais had always provided me with gentle guidance on this phase that is unique to triathlon. I in turn, did my best to relay the same guidance to my kouhai and also to learn from them as well.

Finally it was time for the running leg and for most of it, my mind was filled with my two childhood friends. Matsuoka Rin, who I have already mentioned and Shogino Kisumi, who is part of the Tokyo 2020 organising committee. Kisumi was a basketballer and as kids the three of us would run together a lot. In my final year of high school, I would jog almost everyday with Rin. These days, when we can manage it, Kisumi and I run together on the weekend. Out there on the roads of Rio, I really felt my two childhood friends were with me and that we were back in Sano.

At last I came to the final stretch. I was in sixth place and I knew to win, I had to sprint. Could I do it? Would my endurance last? I didn't know for I had to push myself past my previous limits but I was an Olympian and a sorry Olympian I would be if I didn't try. "Don't crush your own potential before you even try," those were Rin's exact words to me when he encouraged me to stick with swimming. It hadn't worked but his words never left me. His words came back to me that day and spurred me to not crush my potential. I pushed past what I thought was my limits and gave it my all. It nearly wasn't enough.

There came a moment, when I nearly settled for Bronze. Because I was afraid that if I pushed for gold, I would crash and burn hard, losing everything. But then I heard Rin's voice again. "Come on Sosuke! You can do it!" I heard my once bestfriend say. No doubt it was my imagination but it did the trick. I decided crashing and burning to get gold was better than settling for bronze. I must have done enough because the god of Triathlon smiled on me and I didn't collapse until I had crossed the finish line. So now I am an Olympian and a gold medalist. I couldn't Fly but I did swim, cycle and run. This is the top and it can only go downhill from here but that's okay. I do not mind peaking as an Olympian.

* * *

Rin dropped his phone, covered his face. His mind was a mess and the tears wouldn't stop coming. "Fuck you Sosuke," he swore into the still air of his hotel room, "Stop making me cry you bastard! Just stop…" and then he cried some more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Olympian**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

It had been a hectic 24 hours with little sleep and a lot of writing. Teppei had called it "done" at about midnight the night before the closing ceremony. By that stage Sosuke was so exhausted he just wanted to sleep. Writing the article had been emotionally draining. The regret set in as soon as he woke. He had been too honest. Exposed too much of his thoughts and feelings. Rin might read the article. Rin might cry. He didn't want Rin to cry but it was too late, the article had been published and Sosuke opened his email to find a message from Teppei informing him of this with a link to the published article.

With mounting dread, Sosuke read back his own article. It was worse than he could have imagined. He had exposed his soul or at least, as much as he could expose it. How did this happen? Sosuke remembered starting to write and failing to write even a single line because he had found himself too conscious of the fact that what he was about to write down, would be read. Maybe even by Rin. That thought that lead to a fatal flaw. He had written to Rin to try and explain why he had been so reluctant to own that they were friends back in the studio.

That had been the first draft. He had set it aside without reading it back. Mostly because he couldn't bring himself to read it back and then wrote about how he was feeling during his race with Kisumi in mind. That was much easier to write and read back. But he didn't know how to blend his article for Kisumi and his article for Rin and sanitize for the general public. So he messaged Teppei asking about how he went about his article writing. Teppei had gotten back with a simple tip, think of a central theme and write with it in mind. The theme would then unite the article and give it cohesion. Sosuke went with the first theme that had popped in his head, the theme of being an Olympian.

Sosuke didn't remember much after that. He was too much in the moment, writing, doing the first editing, spending it off to Teppei. Eating and resting a bit while he waiting for Teppei to get back to him and then rewriting or editing stuff himself. It became a loop that repeated itself until Teppei declared, "Our time is up and this version is pretty great. So I'll send this through."

Why the hell hadn't Sosuke asked to read the article one more time? Why had he been so honest and open! Nothing good could come out of this. Yet please seem to have liked it.

Remind me to give you a hug when we meet next time. - Kisumi

That was a beautifully written article, Sosuke-kun. - Gou

Well done! That article was very well written and has got you many new fans. In fact, the conversation among Matsuoka's fans have changed from hating you for making Matsuoka-san cry to being sad that you two are no longer friends. Some of Matsuoka's younger fans are having a bit of a personal crisis as it finally dawned on them that they and their best friends might not remain together. The tweets are quite amusing to read. - Honda

Sosuke sighed. He was back to being emotionally drained. But his flight was in a few hours and he had things to do. Like pack and settle his bills. He would miss the closing ceremony on account of being up in the air. But Sosuke wasn't all that interested in the closing ceremony. Besides, he was sure he would be able to find a recording of it if he really wanted to catch-up. At the moment, however, he just wanted to go home to his tiny closet side apartment and crash in his own futon. Maybe give himself two days of wallow in warmth and chocolate before getting-up to face the harsh realities of his life. He'll have to remember to pick-up some chocolate at the airport. Maybe a few groceries too so he could hide out in his apartment for a few days.

* * *

Sosuke: How did the closing ceremony go?

Kisumi: Great! Not only did Haru not drop the flag but he also smiled the entire time he had the flag. So we got to see smiling Haru in the videos.

Sosuke: That's great. I might look for some clips online to see Nanase's smiling face.

Kisumi: How are you?

Sosuke: Great. I arrived in my flat about an hour ago. Just getting ready to have a bath and turn in. I didn't get a lot of sleep in the plane.

Kisumi: I'll arrive back in Tokyo tomorrow. Dinner the day after? It'll probably be our last chance for a bit since I am sure I have a ton of work waiting for me.

Sosuke: Sure thing.

Kisumi: Great! See you back in Tokyo!

* * *

Sosuke lived in a simple six tatami apartment. He could probably afford something slightly better, at least a place where he could toss a western style bed but Sosuke was happy enough. Well apart from the need for regular tatami care, which could be a real pain. Indeed that's all Sosuke could think about since getting back to his flat last night.

As soon as he was done with breakfast, for which he had gotten some eggs night before, he started cleaning his apartment. Including cleaning and airing out his tatami. He was done by 2 PM and decided to just eat out for lunch. After that it was time for the gym. He wasn't on a strict training plan at the moment but Sosuke didn't want to go too out of shape. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to bounce back. He was afraid his body wouldn't allow him to bounce back easily. Instinctively, Sosuke knew that he would not be one of those athletes who can jump in and out of retirement. When he called it quits, he would have to mean it.

As soon as Sosuke walked into his gym he was greeted with enthusiasm and congratulations on his Olympic success. It seems all the employees and many of the gyms clients had watched his race. Sosuke was surprised. He wasn't the friendliest individual and while he helped those he could and tried to be diligent with his clients, always keeping a careful watch over those attending his classes but he wasn't exactly social. Only time he socialised with this colleagues was during the end of year parties. Not being particularly close to anyone, he didn't exactly go out drinking with anyone or anything. Indeed, he never mentioned he was a triathlete to his class. So he wasn't even sure how they knew.

That part of the mystery was soon solved when one of his relatively new clients came-up to congratulate him, "I really missed Yamazaki-san's instruction and worried that maybe Yamazaki-can had left the gym," she explained, "So I asked at the reception about Yamazaki-san and they told me you were away to train for the Olympics. I was really surprised! I made a point of watching your race after that. It was really great!"

"Thanks!" replied Sosuke sincere as he wondered if unbeknown to him, most of his regulars had learnt about him being a triathlete when he was away racing. But it also turned out that his Olympic race had been somewhat promoted by the gym's management.

The gym's manager owned that the staff had been so excited that they couldn't stop talking about it. So eventually, most of the gym knew and many of the employees had made a point to make time to watch him race. The manager also asked if Sosuke minded having the fact that he, an Olympic gold medalist, was a member and employee advertised for a bit. Sosuke didn't see any reason to say no as long as it was something like a picture with a caption in the reception area. The manager assured Sosuke that, that's all he had in mind.

Sosuke hit the weights after that and was able to have a good workout. Everybody had the decency to wait for him to finish or at the most, approached him when he was moving between machines to congratulate him or ask for a selfie or an autograph. Sosuke complied, deciding to enjoy the attention since he was sure it would die down soon.

He got some somewhat pumped and so decided to use the energy to start at least planning the two articles had been contracted to do. As he was jotting down ideas, Sosuke wondered if he could do this as a living. Could he maintain a sports blog? Probably not since there were already millions of such blogs out there. Personal training? Even more saturated. Actually come to think of it, travel, beauty and health were probably the three most oversaturated online spaces out there. Which pretty much killed that idea as something standalone.

No, Sosuke didn't have anything except himself and he wasn't that great at prompting himself. Sosuke guessed that if he went down the personal trainer/fitness instructor path seriously, he probably would have to maintain a website and blog for promotional reasons. But could he do that? Turn himself into a brand on the back of his Olympic success?

"Don't give-up before you try," Sosuke whispered into the empty room, "That's what Rin would say and Kisumi would cheer me on. Actually they would all support me wouldn't they? My friends..." thinking about Rin and his friends made him remember something else. When he rejoined Rin in Samezuka, Rin would often call him a jinbei-zame, whale shark, because he looked scary from a distance but was actually nice and certainly harmless.

Maybe that should be his company name. Jinbei-zame personal training… wait why was he thinking about a company? Although it wasn't totally an outrageous idea. Was it? Sosuke saved his work and opened up a browser and started digging into what it would take to start a business and setup a website. As he did so, he took notes and a plan started to take shape. He would have to talk to his manager at the gym, as well as Teppei, not to mention his manager. Kisumi too since he wanted a second opinion on his ideas but maybe, just maybe he had a way forward. A dream to work on along side his plans to compete in Tokyo 2020 but a dream that stretched beyond Tokyo 2020. Jinbei-zama personal training co could be his Saba Shack. Speaking of which, Sosuke made a note to eat at the Saba Shack during his upcoming visit to Sano to see his parents. Maybe he could take his parents there. His mother did like mackerel.

* * *

They parted at the airport, Rin returning to Japan for a bit to see his mother and sister. Shane heading straight back to Sydney. "How long are you going to be away again?" Shane asked.

"About a month," replied Rin, "Maybe a bit longer if the mood strikes me. I got two months off from coach afterall. But I also wanted to return early and just veg out at home for a bit."

"Yeah okay," Shane replied, sounding a little distracted and conflicted. As if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should.

"What is it?" demanded Rin irritably, "Just spit it out!"

"I read the article," Shane admitted.

"What?" Rin wondered, momentarily confused before it dawned on him, "What? How? Why? How did you even find out about it?" demanded Rin.

"I have a Google alert setup to forward Japanese articles I might be interested in," Shane explained, "Pure to stay in the practice of reading Japanese. The alert catches things with my name in them. Also articles about Japanese people and stuff I like. Since I like you, I also get the alert to forward stuff about to me. Since you friend Yamazaki mention you in his article, Google sent it to me."

"Okay," replied Rin but said nothing else. He could sense where this was going and he was not sure if he was ready to hear it.

"If I were you," Shane continued, "I would umm… see him face to face. I mean, you two obviously still care about each other. So umm… maybe meet and see where it takes you. I mean the worst that can happens is that you both realise that it is not the same anymore and that you both out grew each other. But even that realisation would be a good thing, I think," said Shane, "Everything else, even if it is a lot of hurt and pain and anger, it'll mean that you care enough to feel hurt, pain and anger. If you care, I think you should do something to get your friendship back at least."

"Putting your psyche degree to use," Rin tried to tease but from his tone it was clear that his heart wasn't in it.

Shane just grinned, "Well that HECS debt shouldn't be for nothing right!"

"You paid HECS?" asked Rin skeptically, he was certain Shane had a scholarship or something.

"Just go with it!" Shane said dismissively, "And go see your friend! I am sick you being a mopy drunk!"

"Mopy drunk?" asked Rin scrowling.

"I'll email you the video I took sometime," replied Shane cheerfully, "But lets just say that there is a lot of, 'Shane, Shane, why doesn't he want me! Why doesn't he love me any more!' when you get drunk."

"You're lying!" insisted Rin horrified.

"I got video proof man! Which I will be sending to your inbox as soon as I can," Shane assured Rin laughing, "Anyway, I have to head to gate," he added nothing the time, "See you back in Sydney!" Shane walked away, leaving behind a flabbergasted Rin.

* * *

"I'll help you out anyway I can!" assured Kisumi when Sosuke shared the rough sketches of his plan with Kisumi, "Although I think you should maybe push yourself a bit more than you are now."

"What do you mean?" asked Sosuke.

"Well in your classes you just go through a routine that someone else came-up with right," it wasn't really a question, so Kisumi went on, "But surely there are improvements you make to the routines. Especially for people who are carrying injuries or something. Because just branching out into personal training might just eat into your time with minimum monetary return," Kisumi pointed out, "Plus I don't think you'll be satisfied just peddling someone elses routine and ideas. I think that you should try and see if you can come-up with something different, something better, at least for a niche customer base. That might be more interesting than just being a personal trainer or just increasing the number of classes you run. It could also tie into your blog idea, you know. Start by cataloguing how you come-up with your new exercise routines and stuff. I mean, you were scared of running your body into the ground again weren't you? Can't you maybe harness that into creating something new?"

Sosuke was silent, "I mean, its just a thought," Kisumi added quickly into the void, "I mean, I'll totally support you if you if you just want to market yourself a personal trainer. Help you get some clients who don't just want a personal trainer but a personal trainer with a gold medal. So you really get the return for sacrificing your time and…"

"Kisumi," Sosuke interrupted with a grin, "I agree with you. I should be aiming hirer and what you said just set my path more."

"Really?" asked Kisumi, starting to smile.

"Yes, I'll start my website and blog as planned," replied Sosuke, "I'll use the two articles I have left to writing to leverage a launch for it. I'll just advertise my current classes. I'll have to talk to Teppei, the magazine editor and my gym's manager of course but provided everything lines-up, I'll do that. I think you are right and I'll start, I don't know, background research and see if there is something new I can contribute to training. That's why I think, I'll look and see if I can start taking some college classes."

"College classes?" repeated Kisumi surprised, "I never knew you were thinking of going to university."

"I always wanted to go to university but I had nothing in particular to study," replied Sosuke, "So I didn't want to waste any more of my parents money. The lack of anything in particular to do also sapped any motivation I had of supporting myself thought college. But now I do have something I want to do. I want to study human movement. I'll take a light course load of course. So I can keep working at the gym and keep my training-up. I mean, I am bound to get better sponsorship deals after my win right? Maybe I'll have to spend more time prompting my sponsors but I am sure I'll be able to manage my time properly."

"Were you planning to send your winnings to uncle and aunty, Sosuke?" Kisumi asked, having had a sudden flash of insight.

"Well yeah, I wanted to pay them back and help them get out of debt," replied Sosuke.

Kisumi thought about suggesting that Sosuke use his Olympic bonus towards securing his own future, that way he could help our his parents down the road when they really needed it. But decided to hold his tongue. It wasn't his place and beside, he was certain Sosuke's parents were about to accept Sosuke's money. Especially if they didn't need it. So instead Kisumi just smiled and said sincerely, "You are a good son, Sosuke!"

* * *

Things were well and truly in motion when Sosuke boarded domestic flight to Tottori airport. He was feeling rich as a king, having his Olympic bonus security in his account. He couldn't wait to tell his parents all his plans. He also wanted to take his time at home to seriously think about a question weighing on his mind, whether he should ask Kisumi out or not. In one way it was a terrible, terrible idea because he was going to be so busy with school, ongoing training plus his new website and blog, not to mention his ongoing work at the gym. But it occurred to Sosuke that there was never really any good time to start a relationship. They were both single now but maybe when Sosuke was ready, Kisumi might already be in a relationship. Then he would be left with nothing but regrets, wondering "what if". He didn't want any more what ifs in his life. But he also didn't want to lose his relationship entirely with Kisumi. What if they dated but it didn't work out and it they never spoke to each other ever again? He didn't want that either.

So Sosuke wanted one last weekend to think it over. Hopefully no one would grab his cotton candy sunshine while he thought things over. Well, he was assuming that Kisumi wanted to date him. He was semi-sure Kisumi had feelings for him too. But he wouldn't be sure until he actually asked Kisumi out.

The flight time between Tokyo and Tottori wasn't long. Sosuke was still thinking about asking Kisumi to kiss him when the captain announced that they were about to land. Sosuke only had carry on luggage and so was able to walk straight out. His parents were supposed to pick him up. So once outside he started to look for them. They weren't there. Instead there was, "Rin!"

"Yo," Rin said by way of greeting.

Silence, "What are you doing here?" wondered Sosuke, breaking the awkward silence.

"I am sick of waiting for you," replied Rin, "So I decided its about time I came and got you."

"Oh," was all Sosuke managed before mutely following Rin to the borrowed car. They would talk, Sosuke realised. Finally they would talk, face to face, one on one. But what would be the result of the talk, Sosuke had not the faintest clue. Still they would talk and that was a start.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And finished! Yep, I am finishing it here! I mean the story is called "Olympian". Doesn't really make a lot of sense to stretch it out longer. Does Sosuke become friends with Rin again? Does Sosuke and Rin decide they want to be more than friends? Or does Sosuke return to Tokyo and say, "Kisumi, kiss me." and thus pick Kisumi up with the corniest pick-up line ever! I'll leave that to up to you guys! Yeah I am pretty sorry for the open ended, totally cop out ending. I am not normally this aggravating but I felt an open ending worked better here. But I hope I setup Sosuke's romantic and friendship options well enough for you guys to pick the ending that you think is best for Sosuke. Thanks for reading!


End file.
